Hiding
by SD130413
Summary: Olivia loves life the way it is. With her adopted two year old she couldn't ask for more but when Elliot asks for more from her and she decides to give everything as they know it changes because they have to hide their secret from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I know yet another story by Steffie, I've got major writers block with all my other stories only able to write a few paragraphs at a time before I get stuck, so they're all like half way through the next chapter. I will upload as soon as I've done but until then why don't you enjoy this new story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

Olivia was at home looking after her newly adopted two year old baby. She was still in complete shock at the fact that she'd been able to adopt her let alone bring her home so soon. Brooklyn Leah now Benson was Jameson was found in a dumpster on Lexington Avenue. Olivia who had been approved as a short term foster parent, so that when children on SVU cases need to be placed quickly they could be placed with Olivia until they could be placed somewhere on a long term basis. Just a few weeks before managed to get Brooklyn to be with her while the rest of SVU worked on the case. They found out that Brooklyn's mother was the one who had dumped her after the death of Brooklyn's father who had died in Afghanistan. Child services had been to speak with Olivia about keeping hold of Brooklyn while they waited on someone willing to adopt the little girl when Olivia had asked about the possibilities of her adopting the youngster, she'd just gotten so attached to her and she was scared of letting her go. Brooklyn's case worker Savannah had told her it was a great idea but her chances for adopting Brooklyn were slim because of her job and the hours she worked and the fact that she was single but told her she should go ahead and try anyway and that's exactly what Olivia did. Being a foster parent she'd had another child come to stay with her while she waited to find out if she could be approved for Brooklyn's adoption and thanks to Kylee the little girl who had been staying with Brooklyn and Olivia she had been approved as Kylee had told Savannah all about how loving and caring Olivia was with her.

"Brooke no baby!" Olivia called for what felt like the thousandth time in the past three days, Cragen had given her a week off when the adoption was finalized.

Olivia untangled Brooklyn from the wires behind the TV and decided to move the arm chair to block Brooklyn's path. She had a habit of getting behind the TV and playing with the wires and Olivia was terrified that she would get hurt.

"Brumbry." Brooklyn moaned rubbing her stomach, Olivia had only just gotten used to the baby talk and having to decipher what it was her daughter was telling her.

"You hungry?" Olivia asked looking at the brown eyed toddler who nodded and pouted. "Come on then baby Momma will make you something to eat." Olivia smiled inwardly as she said the word Momma, she wasn't sure if it would work but Savannah had told Olivia if she kept referring to herself as Momma to Brooklyn then the name would catch on, Brooklyn hadn't caught on to calling her Olivia when she was being fostered and Savannah had explained it would take time but the truth was Brooklyn wouldn't even remember her own parents as she was so young.

Olivia placed Brooklyn in her highchair and was about to go to the kitchen when her buzzer rang. Groaning at being interrupted she made her way to the door.

"Hello?" She asked.

Hey Liv it's me and Fin. Elliot's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Come up the door will be open." She smiled, she loved seeing her best friends.

She buzzed them in an opened the door before going to the kitchen to make a sandwich for Brooklyn.

"We got Pizza!" Fin smiled bringing three large and one small box onto the counter.

"I'm guessing I don't need to finish making this sandwich for Brooke then." Olivia smiled as Fin embraced her.

"No you don't there's a very small cheese pizza in here for Brooke." He smiled nodding his head towards the small box on the top.

"You guys are too good." She smiled before embracing Elliot.

"Ok none of that." Fin joked, he'd been doing a lot of joking about their relationship status over the past few weeks, he'd commented on them touching each other more and the way they spoke and looked at each other.

Olivia and Elliot had been in a relationship for a few weeks. They hadn't told anyone about it yet and had no plans on doing so either, they knew they could lose their jobs if they told anyone and neither were ready to put it all on the line.

"Funny." Olivia replied hitting him with the dishtowel she'd grabbed.

"You're a bad influence on Brooke!" He commented jokingly. "You don't really want her to be learning how to hit people do you?"

"I'm hoping she'll learn how to defend herself." Olivia replied as she took Brooke's pizza and started cutting it while Elliot pulled two bottles out of a bag, one Coke and one Diet Coke for Olivia.

"You're too good to me." She smiled as she placed the smaller pizza chunks onto a plate and took it over to Brooke.

"Give Momma a kiss..." She said leaning down.

Brooke giggled and clasped Olivia's face between her tiny hands before kissing Olivia.

"Mwwwaaah!" She giggled as she released the kiss.

"You eat your dinner baby and if you want more you can have more." Olivia smiled ruffling the head of little brown ringlets that she adored.

Brooklyn happened to look a lot like Olivia. She had the same piercing brown eyes, brown hair and olive skin, the only difference was that Brooklyn's hair was naturally in curly ringlets where as Olivia's was much straighter.

"So how's motherhood treating you?" Fin asked when Olivia sat down with her own pepperoni pizza and glass of diet coke.

"I love it, I still can't believe she's definitely mine now though, I mean, I spent so long worrying that they were going to take her away and give her to someone else that I'm sure I've developed some new frown lines!" Olivia laughed and she could almost hear Elliot's reply when she saw the look in his eye.

"Nah baby girl you're as beautiful as ever and being a Momma suits you." Fin smiled.

"Yeah Liv, that little girl is lucky to have you, the best mother in the world." Elliot smiled and Olivia beamed at him gratefully.

"It's me who's lucky, I thought if I ever was going to adopt I'd have to adopt an older kid you know like about eight but when I got approved to adopt Brooke I was so happy." Olivia smiled.

"Liv I have to ask why do you call her Brooke?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia replied with a frown not understanding what Elliot was getting at.

"Her name's Brooklyn but you always call her Brooke, you only once called her Brooklyn and that was when you introduced her to the squad." Elliot explained. "I mean there's nothing wrong with that." He said hurriedly. "Just wondering."

"I guess it's because when I was younger I said if I ever had a little girl I'd call her Brooke and it's cutting her name down you know, like I call you El and you call me Liv." Olivia replied honestly.

"Then why don't you change her name legally to Brooke?" Elliot suggested.

"I could do that?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"If you wanted too." Elliot replied.

Olivia looked from her friends to her daughter happily eating away at the pizza.

"No, her name's Brooklyn calling her Brooke is just like me calling you El." Olivia replied before turning back to her friends.

"Fair enough but what do you want us to call her?" Elliot asked seriously.

"Whatever El." She shrugged with a smile. "Brooke or Brooklyn either way."

"She's always gonna be Baby Girl number two to me." Fin smiled as Olivia laughed.

"That's a mouth full Fin!" Olivia laughed.

"I don't care you'll always be Baby Girl number one." He smirked making Olivia laugh.

"So when you back in work?" Elliot asked, he missed his partner.

"Monday." Olivia replied making Elliot frown, it was only Thursday. "Oh come on you can't miss me that much!"

"I do, if I have to work with Brian Cassidy much longer I'm going to kill him!" Elliot laughed.

"You're partnered with Brian?" Olivia replied with a frown.

"Yeah, he's back for good but only partnered with me until you come back." Elliot explained.

"And he was telling the truth about killing him too baby girl, Brian's been telling us how he's going to be making a move on you again." Fin smirked.

Olivia shook her head. She had no interest in going out with Brian Cassidy. He was just a one night stand, she needed to work off some of that pent up frustration and he'd been a willing participant, nothing more, and to hear how he was going to be making a move on her actually turned her stomach.

"He's got no chance with me Fin." Olivia replied firmly.

"Why not Baby Girl?" Fin asked just to wind her up.

"Oh come on Fin have you met the guy?" Olivia asked frowning.

"Yeah and he adores you." Fin explained keeping up the pretence that he thought Olivia and Cassidy would make a good paring.

"You're out of your mind." Olivia replied laughing. "I have no interest whatsoever in having any relationship with Brian Cassidy..."

Olivia was cut off when the buzzer for the apartment went off.

"I'll get it." Fin smiled leaving Elliot and Olivia alone for a minute.

"So can I come over tonight?" He asked cheekily.

"I'd like that." She smiled back before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "I hate hiding this."

"I know but if we tell Fin it's not a long jump to Munch and then Cragen and then that's it Liv our jobs and our pensions gone." Elliot sighed, he had so much desire to tell the world that he was in love with Olivia Benson but it just wasn't possible.

"Hey Liv it's Cragen he's coming up." Fin smiled coming into the room just seconds after Olivia and Elliot turned back to their food.

"Sure." Olivia smiled, she had been looking forward to seeing Cragen, she and him were so close and he'd been over the moon when Olivia asked if he'd consider being the grandparent in Brooklyn's life. "Hey baby Papa is on his way up." Olivia grinned as she wiped the tomato sauce from around Brooklyn's mouth.

"Papa!" Brooklyn exclaimed kicking her legs wildly.

"Yeah Papa." Olivia grinned as she pulled Brooklyn out of the high chair and letting her down to go greet her grandfather.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" She giggled diving into his arms as he bent down.

"Hey Brooklyn!" He beamed picking her up and tickling her stomach as he carried her giggling through to the kitchen where Olivia was washing up the dishes.

"Hey Don." She smiled as he leaned in and pecked her cheek.

"Hey Liv how are you?" he asked placing Brooklyn back on the floor so she could go and play.

"I'm good and you?" She asked as she dried her hands deciding the dishes could wait till later.

"Good I just thought as it was quiet at the one six I'd come see how my grandbaby was doing." He beamed.

Olivia smiled, she knew how much Don Cragen thought of her daughter, of her. He loved them like he had been there all their lives and Olivia loved him right back.

"So have you sorted everything ready to come back to work?" He asked.

"Yeah there's a great day care not far from the one six, I was in two minds you know having her close to the apartment or close to the precinct but as I spend most of my time there I thought close to there was best." She explained. "They're also a night care service too, for parents working nights so I talked with them and they have a couple of other cops kids there and if we catch a case all I have to do is call them and then they'll keep Brooke for the night." Olivia smiled, it had been absolutely perfect when she'd found that out.

"That's great news Liv." He smiled.

"And it's not too expensive either which is great." Olivia laughed. "I had worried about the cost of child care you know I was getting a check from Children Services when I was just fostering her but then as soon as she became mine the checks stopped." Olivia explained, not that she minded, she didn't want money for looking after her kid.

"Well as her Papa I wanted to ask you something but maybe we can do that when there aren't ears around." He smiled nodding his head towards Elliot and Fin.

"We were actually just coming to say goodbye." Fin smiled knowing that they deserved their privacy.

"We'll see ourselves out." Elliot smirked knowing he'd be back later.

"Ok thanks for lunch guys." Olivia smiled as Elliot picked up a toddling Brooklyn.

"We'll see you soon Brookie." He smiled tickling his nose into her stomach making her beautiful giggle echo around the room.

"Bye baby girl number two." Fin smiled dropping a chaste kiss onto her forehead before Elliot put her down and letting her toddle to her mother.

Olivia picked her up and watched as her two friends went before Cragen finished making the coffee Olivia had started. He carried both mugs through to the toy littered living room making him chuckle. He hadn't been to the apartment much, but on the times he had it had been missing the homely feel that it had now. He smiled at seeing the picture of Olivia and Brooklyn on one of the shelves. It was obvious that Olivia was genuinely happy in that picture. Both of them face by face with Brooklyn laughing at something near the camera. It was a beautiful close up photo.

"Brooke time for a nap princess!" Olivia smiled as she tickled the baby.

She prepared the beaker of juice and then placed the visibly tired youngster into her playpen in the living room before snuggling her into a tiny pink blanket.

"Sleep tight Momma's princess." She whispered as the young girl drank from her sippy cup and slowly closed her eyes.

She then sat back down on the couch and grabbed her coffee before making herself comfortable by snuggling into the corner so she could face the elder man.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake the baby.

"I wanted to ask if you'd let me be a proper Papa." He said as she sipped her drink and frowned at him.

"You are a proper Papa what do you mean?" She asked still frowning in confusion.

"I want you to let me help with day care cost."

"No." Olivia said firmly. "That's not what grandparents' do that's what parents do."

"Liv..."

"No Don please don't argue with me about this, I've got it covered." Olivia replied giving him a smile.

"Olivia..."

"Daaaaad." She moaned like a stroppy teenager giving him a pout in the process.

"Me and Liz talked and we both wished we were really your parents but we aren't and didn't get to do things for you so we are asking you _please_ will you let us help you with Brooklyn?" Cragen was almost pleading.

"Don I don't need help especially not with childcare cost I have it covered." Olivia replied smiling as she looked over at the sleeping baby.

"I know you don't _need_ help Liv, but we want to help. _Please _let me and Liz do this for you and for our grandbaby." Don explained and he gave her playful puppy dog eyes and bat his eyelids towards her making her laugh.

"Ok as long as you stop acting like a teenage girl trying to get away with getting a DUI!" She laughed as he broke out in a wide grin.

"Good Liz will be pleased to hear now I need to head back but not before I ask you for dinner, Liz wants to see you both." He smiled.

Olivia hesitated, she had planned on seeing Elliot.

"It's ok if you have other plans." He smiled but Olivia shook her head.

"No I'm good, dinner sounds lovely." Olivia smiled as she got up to walk Don out.

"Ok well I'll see you at six." He smiled giving her a peck on the cheek.

"See you at six." She smiled.

As soon as the door was closed she grabbed her cell phone and text Elliot knowing he was going to be disappointed but she wanted Brooklyn to know her 'family'.

Elliot understood. Of course Olivia knew he would because when Kathy and he were divorcing he'd cancelled meeting with her to go and argue with Kathy even though they were together at the time.

* * *

><p>That evening Olivia had dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a sweater knowing better than to dress up to go to her surrogate parents' house. Brooklyn was dressed in a denim skirt, white t-shirt and pink cardigan with flowery pink tights.<p>

Brooklyn's car seat was in the passenger seat of her car. When with Elliot they used his SUV or their police issued Sudan so she only used her car with Brooklyn. Once Brooklyn was strapped in and she'd deposited the light pink and black diaper bag in the back seat they were on their way.

Olivia's phone rang and she knocked the hands free.

"Benson." She called making Brooklyn giggle.

_Hey Liv where are you?_ Fin asked.

"On my way to Cragen's place why?" Olivia asked.

_Just caught a case with a kid involved. _Fin replied and Olivia knew instantly what it was about.

"I'll be there in five let me just call Cragen and see if they can do another for dinner." Olivia replied.

_Ok Eden that's her name is eight so you don't need to worry about car seat or anything._ Fin told her.

"What's the case?" Olivia asked knowing that most of the kids coming to stay with her would have been through some sort of trauma.

_Her Mom was raped and murdered, single parent and the family are in Hawaii so CSU knew to call you and gave me the go ahead to do it._ Fin explained quietly so that Eden wouldn't overhear.

"How is she? Does she know?" Olivia continued.

_Yeah. Liv she was there. _Fin replied and Olivia felt almost sick for the girl.

"As in saw it?" Olivia asked weakly.

_Everything._ Fin told her.

"Ok I won't be long." Olivia replied.

See ya soon. He replied before hanging up.

Olivia knocked the speed dial for Cragen and waited for his voice to answer.

_Cragen. _

"Hey it's Liv." She smiled as she spoke.

_Oh hey are you on your way?_ He asked worrying that she had changed her mind.

"Yeah except that I had a call off Fin they caught a case?" She wasn't sure if he even knew.

_Yeah woman raped and murdered._ Cragen replied knowing the one.

"Yeah well CSU want me to take the kid so I'm on my way to the one six now, is it ok if I bring her by for dinner?" Olivia asked not wanting to if they couldn't manage it.

_Of course it's ok Liv, we'll make her feel welcome._

"Are you sure Liz doesn't mind?" Olivia asked.

_I don't mind! _Liz voice was being carried from the background making Olivia chuckle.

"Ok we won't be long." Olivia replied before hanging up and going into the parking lot. "Right you, we're going to get Eden before going to Nanny and Papa's house ok?" Olivia smiled before exiting the vehicle.

She soon took out the diaper bag and Brooklyn before making her way into the one six.

"Oh isn't she a doll." Officer Steven the evening door officer smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as he tickled under her chin.

"Motherhood suits you Detective Benson!" He smiled as Olivia placed Brooklyn on the floor to walk.

"Thanks!" She called again rushing after her daughter. "Brooke! Stop right there!" She called and Brooklyn stopped and turned to her with a mischevious smile.

"Here's a rule for you princess, no running off from Momma ok?" She asked as she took the little girls hand.

"Ok." She nodded and Olivia wasn't even sure if the little girl understood but was glad to see her nodding away as they stepped into the elevator. "You going to sit with Uncle Fin while Momma works?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah!" Brooklyn smiled throwing her fist into the air making Olivia laugh.

"Come on then." Olivia smiled as the elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"Brookie!" Fin smiled opening his arms for the little girl.

She beamed and rushed into him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fin!" She smiled pointing at him and almost hitting him in the eye.

"Yeah Fin baby. You stay with Uncle Fin Momma has to go talk to somebody ok?" She smiled and Brooklyn nodded before kissing Olivia's nose.

"Bye bye." Brooklyn smiled.

"I'll be back." Olivia grinned, she loved nothing more than hearing her toddler's voice.

"Interview room." Fin smiled. "DeRosa is in there with her, the only woman on duty." He hated the female uniformed officer assigned to the one six, they all did because she was determined to take Olivia's place.

"Yeah I get it." Olivia nodded, no one hated the woman more than her.

Olivia sighed softly and made her way towards the interview room. She looked in through the two way and saw the little girl. It was obvious Fin had been to get her some clean clothes from the chest Olivia had up in the cribs, she was wearing a pink sweater and jeans. Olivia had bought lots of clothes in different sizes when CSU started placing kids with her as emergency short term fostering when she was approved. Eden was beautiful, she had shoulder length dirty blond hair tied in a pony tail over her shoulder. From what Olivia could see she had green eyes and behind them Olivia could see so much pain. The tear stains on her cheeks were just evidence of that pain. Olivia frowned seeing Officer DeRosa sat by the table while Eden sat alone on the couch. Rookie. Olivia thought as she went to the door.

"Hi my name's Olivia." She smiled reassuringly at the girl completely ignoring the cop by the table.

"Hi I'm Eden." The little girl said without a glimmer of a smile.

"Ok you're coming to stay with me for a little while until we can find your family is that ok?" Olivia asked as she approached the little girl.

She looked at Olivia uncertain what to make of her. Normally, Olivia would work with the children in taking statements and slowly built up trust with them but she hadn't worked with Eden and knew it would be difficult in getting her settles.

"You don't have to be worried, I look after lots of children until we find their family, I'm a police officer just like Officer DeRosa, but I'm a Detective." Olivia smiled as she sat beside the little girl.

"You are?" She asked looking at Olivia as she blinked her bright green eyes.

"Yeah sweetie."

"Do you work here too?" Eden asked.

"Yes but I'm not working this week." Olivia smiled gently.

"Why not?" Eden asked with a frown.

"Because I have to look after my little girl Brooklyn this week, you want to come and meet her?" Olivia asked and Eden nodded softly.

Olivia extended her hand to the little girl and she took it before climbing from the couch feeling comfortable with being led away.

Fin was sat in his chair bouncing Brooklyn up and down on his legs making her giggle loudly when Olivia and Eden entered.

"Is that Brooklyn?" Eden asked pointing to the laughing two year old.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded as Fin stopped jiggling Brooklyn and pointed to Olivia.

"Look it's Momma." He smiled as the toddler turned around and grinned extending her arms out to Olivia.

Olivia reached over and picked Brooklyn up just to put her on the ground and hold her hand.

"Hey Brooke, this is Eden can you say Eeee-den? Olivia pronounced the name in a way that would help the youngster try and pronounce it.

"Eeeden." Brooklyn replied.

"Yeah well done princess." Olivia smiled giving the youngster a kiss on the cheek making her giggle.

"Hi Brooklyn." Eden smiled kneeling down in front of the two year old.

"Eee-den." Brooklyn smiled.

"Yeah I'm Eden you're Brooklyn." Eden smiled and Olivia grinned at Fin as they watched the two girls communicating.

"Brooke, Eden is coming to stay with us for a while." Olivia smiled knowing that the two year old didn't really understand, she'd seen three children come and go from Olivia's apartment already.

"So are you ready to go?" Fin asked Olivia and she nodded.

"You ready Eden?" Olivia asked as she scooped Brooklyn into her arms and extended her hand to Eden who nodded and took it.

"I'll call by and see you tomorrow how does that sound?" Fin asked, he'd been with Eden all day.

"Ok." She smiled gently and Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fin." Olivia smiled giving him a gentle friendly kiss on the cheek before heading off.

* * *

><p>In the car Olivia explained to Eden that they were going to Cragen's house or as she had explained it, to Brooklyn's grandparents house which led to an interesting conversation about how they weren't her parents, she had to explain it when the girl had asked or she would have been confused when Olivia called them by their first names but she hadn't told Eden that Brooklyn wasn't her real daughter, she didn't want to raise Eden's hopes that she couldn't live with Olivia full time like Brooklyn did.<p>

Cragen met them in the door way and Olivia introduced Eden to him and even though she was shy she wasn't scared and that was of some relief to Olivia.

"Olivia!" Liz grinned coming into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey Liz." Olivia smiled embracing the older woman that she had come to look at like a mother.

"And Brooklyn!" She squealed reaching her arms out to the toddler who reached back. "Where's Nana's little angel?" She asked as she tickled the youngster's stomach. "And who's this?" Liz asked looking happily at Eden.

"This is Eden she's coming to stay with me till CSU can track down her parents." Olivia smiled even though she'd explained on the phone. "Eden this is Don and Liz."

"Hi." Cragen smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Eden smiled.

"I hope you're hungry do you like Sausage Stew?" Liz asked and Eden nodded.

"Well let's all go through to the dining room, I've set up Brookie's booster in there." Liz smiled handing the youngster back over to Olivia.

"Is Brookie hungry?" Olivia asked rubbing the young girl's belly.

"Brumbry!" She yelled happily.

Olivia grinned and extended her hand to Eden before following Cragen through to the back dining room. They strapped Brooklyn to her booster seat and Eden sat down beside her while Cragen and Olivia sat opposite them.

"So how is everything going with Liz?" Olivia asked knowing that the two had not long been living together.

"Yeah it's good." Cragen nodded. "I didn't think I'd be able to live with someone again but it seems to be going smoothly."

"So have you asked her yet?" Olivia asked as Cragen had confided in her that he wanted to propose.

"No not yet I'm trying to plan how to do it." He replied honestly. "But I hope you and Brooklyn will be there when I do." He smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Of course we will, there is nowhere else I'd rather be when you ask her!" Olivia grinned excitedly just before the conversation had to be dropped because the food was served.

"Be careful sweetheart because it's hot ok?" Liz smiled as she placed the bowl in front of Eden.

"Thank you." Eden smiled as she nodded her head.

"This is Brookie's it's a bit hot for her at the moment." Liz smiled passing Olivia a smaller plastic bowl and spoon.

"Thank you Liz." Olivia smiled before she started gently blowing on the food and stirring it trying to cool it down.

Once everyone was sat with their food the conversation quickly turned to Olivia's love life which it did every time they were sat together.

"You're telling me you've never made a move on Elliot Stabler?" Liz asked with a look that showed she didn't believe a word of it.

"I'm telling you I have never made a move on Elliot." She lied through her teeth.

"Yeah right if he was older I certainly would."

"Liz you're old enough to be his mother!" Olivia teased.

"Hey I'm not that old ... ok maybe I am but if he was older I would make a move on him well that was if your father wasn't such a handsome man." She smiled, it had become a habit for Liz to refer to Cragen as Olivia's father and he'd sometimes do it back making Olivia very tempted to call them Mom and Dad sometimes but she had refrained from doing so thinking they wouldn't like it.

"Anyway, I couldn't make a move on Elliot even if I wanted to which I might add that I don't." Olivia made sure to add the last part because she didn't want to leave any hint that she and Elliot had moved their relationship on.

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"NYPD Regulations, they'd lose their jobs if they became romantically or sexually involved as partners." Cragen replied gruffly, he knew that Olivia and Elliot had the hots for each other and was surprised as anyone that they hadn't in his mind moved the relationship on.

"Exactly." Olivia replied trying to hide the sadness that engulfed her at the thought.

"That's a shame, I think you and Elliot make a perfect couple." Liz sighed.

"I admit Elliot and I work well together but that's because we're best friends Liz, I love him to pieces but as my friend and partner not in any other way." Olivia continued to ooze the lies hoping that Cragen didn't catch a hint of what she was thinking inside.

"So Eden how old are you?" Liz turned the conversation to the eight year old trying to make her feel more welcome.

"Eight." Eden replied.

"You're eight wow you're a big girl, do you go to school?" Liz continued while Olivia and Cragen started quietly discussing the case without mentioning any words that could catch Eden's attention.

"Yes Saint Mary's Catholic Church in Queens." She replied.

"Oh you go to the same school as Detective Stabler's children, he works with Olivia isn't that right Liv?" Liz smiled.

"Oh yeah." Olivia nodded before resuming her conversation.

"Olivia..." Eden started gaining the detective's attention.

"What is it sweetie?" Olivia asked smiling reassuringly at her.

"Am I able to go to school tomorrow?" Eden asked.

"Do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Olivia replied knowing that most kids took the first day if not first week with her off school.

"Yes." Eden nodded.

"Ok well I'll call Elliot and ask him if he has a spare school uniform of Lizzie's you can borrow, she's only seven but is around the same height as you." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you." Eden grinned.

The evening passed with light conversation but by eight pm both Eden and Brooklyn were nearing sleep.

"Thank you for having us over." Olivia smiled once the kids were in the car.

"No problem just give me a text when you're home won't you?" Liz asked as she embraced her surrogate daughter.

"Of course." Olivia smiled before embracing Cragen.

"Drive safe." He smiled as she climbed into the car.

"Always, goodnight." She smiled before he shut the door and watched her drive off into the Manhattan night.

**So this chapter is just getting to know a little about where the characters are in their lives as will the next one be, I know it's a little long but I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

Monday morning came by far too quickly for Olivia Benson. She'd had the perfect weekend with Eden and Brooklyn but now she had to go back to work and she wasn't sure she was ready, but she knew if she didn't go today then she wouldn't go at all.

"Eden hurry up please!" Olivia called from her position on the living room floor, she was trying and failing to put a dress on Brooklyn that had buttons underneath the shoulders for the straps.

"Coming Livia!" Eden called back, she was supposed to be getting herself ready for school.

Olivia picked up the small soft comb and ran it through Brooklyn's perfect ringlets before she pulled all her hair back into pigtails and tide little pink ribbons tying them into perfect 'Matilda' style bows. She had to admit she loved being girly with Brooklyn and was glad to be able to do simple things such as put ribbon's in her daughter's hair.

"Can you do my hair Livia?" Eden asked holding a hair brush and tie in her hand.

"Come here then." Olivia smiled and she quickly pulled Eden's in her into a pony tail.

"Thank you." Eden smiled.

"Now is your backpack ready..." Olivia didn't get to finish her sentence as there was a large crash from the hallway. "Brooklyn!" Olivia yelled knowing the toddler had been up to something.

Eden smiled before rushing off to the guest room to get all her things while Olivia cleaned whatever mess it was Brooklyn had made and put the toddler white sandals court shoes on her feet.

"Hurry Eden we have to go!" Olivia called as soon as she'd put her coat on.

"Coming!" Eden called as she rushed through to the hallway where Olivia was stood with Brooklyn in her hand and the diaper bag on her shoulder.

"I'll be finding out the latest on your family today." Olivia informed the little girl as they finally left the apartment.

"Ok." Eden nodded and Olivia sensed there was something bothering the young girl.

"Eden you know if something's bothering you then you need to talk to me about it right?" Olivia asked not wanting the little girl to suffer in silence.

"I know." Eden nodded, she'd opened up a lot to Olivia because of the nightmare's she'd suffered.

INSERT LINE BREAK

Olivia arrived work at ten past nine, she'd had a bit of difficulty leaving Brooklyn in day care, she'd thrown a tantrum and in the process had called Olivia Momma at last, yet, it wasn't how Olivia had planned to hear it. She walked into the bull pen wiping her teary eyes on the back of her hand but it wasn't missed by Elliot.

"Hey what's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Brooke didn't want me to leave her." Olivia sniffed, she hated that she'd upset her daughter.

"Oh Liv she'll get used to it." Elliot tried to help.

"I didn't want to leave her, she was crying Momma no bye bye. I feel so cruel." Olivia explained as she wiped another stray tear.

"Liv all my kids were the same when they started school, you know they're just not sure what is going on and what to expect, she'll get used to it and probably tomorrow she'll toddle off and say goodbye happily going to do whatever she wants. Honestly, don't worry about it and the centre will call you if there's a problem." Elliot smiled gently and Olivia returned it, because he did know what he was talking about and she was just being a new mom.

"Benson a word!" Cragen called from his office door just as Olivia finally pulled off her jacket.

She looked at Elliot to find out if he knew what Cragen wanted with her but his shrug showed that he didn't. Slowly she made her way to her superior's office and was surprised to see that he was sat there with George Huang.

"Captain?" She asked as she shut the office door.

"Hey Liv take a seat." Cragen nodded his head towards the empty chair beside Huang and she nodded and took it.

"So what's up?" She asked as soon as she was sat down.

"Liv when a Mom comes back to work from Maternity leave they have to have a Psych Eval." Cragen began and Olivia nodded understanding where he was going with this but not going to make it easy.

"Let me guess I've adopted a kid and had a week as a form of maternity leave so you want me to have a psych eval, Cap't I don't need it there's no point I just need to get stuck in." Olivia replied shrugging.

"Olivia you've been crying this morning." Cragen sighed and Olivia let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"Brooklyn called me Momma this morning." Olivia explained the tears and Cragen broke out into a wide grin.

"That's fantastic!" He beamed.

"Yeah would have been better if it wasn't while I was trying to drop her off in day care and she was screaming Momma no bye bye." Olivia explained and Cragen nodded his understanding.

"So Brooklyn didn't want to be left at day care?" Huang asked and Olivia shook her head.

"No she didn't, but would you like someone to drop you in a place you didn't know with lots of people you didn't know and be told that you'd be picked up later?" Olivia asked frowning, she knew he was evaluating her in front of Cragen but she didn't care.

"No I wouldn't and I understand why Brooklyn wouldn't like it but I'm with Cragen that you need to come and sit down with me so we can talk about how it's affecting you." Huang replied with his coaxing shrink voice that always annoyed the hell out of Olivia.

"You wanna know how it made me feel to see my daughter screaming, holding around my neck begging me not to leave her?" Olivia asked with a frown. "I felt like an absolute bitch, I didn't want to leave her but I pried her hands from my neck and kissed her and with a nod to one of the nurses who took Brooklyn in her arms I left and I'm hoping that when I call the centre after I leave this office I'll find that she's settled down." Olivia explained angrily. "Ok?"

She looked from Huang to Cragen because she just wanted to work on Eden's case and find her grandparents, the poor girl needed her family.

"Fine, go back to work." Cragen nodded dismissing her.

As soon as she was out the door Cragen looked at Huang and sighed.

"She's enjoying motherhood." Huang smiled softly.

"She loves that little girl like she's had her since she was born." Cragen replied. "I always knew Olivia would make a good Mom, I'm just finally happy that she's had that opportunity."

"Yeah, she was saying not long ago that she didn't think she'd ever be a mom and now she's got her own baby and Brooklyn loves her too." Huang smiled, he was pleased that Olivia had finally gotten a part of her happily ever after.

"She was saying to Liz that she wants to move out of her apartment into a house." Cragen smiled. "I wanted to talk to her about it but I don't really know how to ask her."

"Ask her what Don?" Huang asked knowing it must be big.

"Liz wants to transfer the deed of her brownstone to Olivia." He replied.

Meanwhile in the squad room Olivia and Elliot were trying to track down Eden's grandparents.

"How can they seem to have disappeared from the face of the earth I thought they were in Hawaii?" Olivia sighed as another search came up empty.

"I don't have any idea, how long is she staying with you for?" Elliot asked.

"I'm only allowed to keep kids maximum twelve weeks, that's because I'm just short term fostering but it's tough you know, she's distant, she has severe nightmares, the girls traumatised." Olivia sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, she felt for the poor girl and knew her family would have something for them.

"Oh here we go I found them." Elliot smiled making Olivia dive from her seat and around to his desk.

"Mr and Mrs Sanford... they're in Ohio?" Olivia sighed. "So much for Hawaii."

INSERT LINE BREAK.

Olivia was furious. She'd spoken with Eden's grandparents and they didn't want her, they hadn't spoken with their daughter in years and though they were shocked at her premature death they'd retired to Ohio and had no interest in bringing up Eden. She'd called Eden's case worker and for now Eden would have to stay with her until they could find somewhere more permanent for her.

"How do I tell her?" Olivia moaned. "How do I tell her after promising her I'd find them I have to tell her that they don't want her?"

"Liv you'll figure it out." Elliot told her gently, he wanted to go around and give her a hug but he knew he couldn't here in the squad room.

"I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson?" A voice from the entrance had Olivia spinning in her chair.

"I'm Detective Benson." She smiled.

"Hi I'm Jasmine Sims a lawyer for Mr and Mrs Sanford." She smiled extending her hand.

Olivia looked at Elliot as she shook the lawyer's hand not understanding why the lawyer was there.

"I'm sure you're confused why I'm here is there anywhere we can go and talk in privet?" She asked and Olivia nodded and led her to the interview room.

"So what's this about?" Olivia asked as soon as she'd shut the door and crossed her arm across her chest.

"Mr and Mrs Sanford called me as soon as you'd hung up the phone." She explained.

"What have they changed their mind about taking Eden?" Olivia asked.

"Not exactly." Jasmine explained handing Olivia a letter.

Olivia didn't hesitate in opening it and once she'd scanned through it a few times she looked up at Jasmine.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I believe you know what that is Detective." She replied.

"Yes ok fine but why?" Olivia asked angrily, I'm just a foster parent and I have a daughter to take care of already.

"Mr and Mrs Sanford said it was obvious you cared for Eden and possibly even loved her they had me draw these papers up and all you have to do is sign them and get in front of a judge and she's yours but until then they've given you guardianship so that CPS can't take her from you." Jasmine explained.

"Ms Sims ..."

"Jasmine please."

"Fine Jasmine, I promised this little girl I would find her family, I have been trying to prepare myself all day to tell her that her grandparents don't want her and now you're stood here telling me that her grandparents want me to have her?" Olivia asked.

"They think it's what's best for Eden." She replied shrugging. "Look Detective, they knew you're a good woman by how you sounded and then they google'd you and found out just how amazing you really are and thought if anyone was going to love their grandchild it was you, it was obvious on the phone you cared for her and if you don't want her all you have to do it rip up that letter, it's your choice." Jasmine replied.

"You think I'd do that. Just leave Jasmine." She snapped and sat down.

"What should I tell Mr and Mrs Stanford?"

"That Eden is loved." Olivia snapped before the woman walked out leaving Olivia to sit in the interview room and scan the letter.

She had so much to think about, firstly she needed to speak with Eden and find out if Eden wanted to stay with her, she then needed to call CPS and find out what they could do to help her as Eden was going to be with her for a long time, she also and most importantly needed to move so that her daughters could have their own room and she still had a room for her foster children as she knew that she'd still be taking care of kids who would be with her on a short term basis.

"Liv?" Cragen smiled gently as he came into the room.

"Hey." She sniffed wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked sitting down beside her and accepting the embrace she threw herself into.

"Eden's staying with me." Olivia explained.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked as Olivia pulled away.

"As soon as I got off the phone with her grandparents they had adoption papers drawn up and surrendered all their rights to me, I'm her legal guardian until I sign the adoption papers and get in front of a judge." She explained handing the papers over to Cragen.

"Wow." He replied in shock not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, this is a mess Don what am I supposed to do?" Olivia asked as the tears stung her eyes once again.

"Well what's the first thing you need to do?" Cragen asked.

"Find somewhere else to live, the apartment isn't big enough for the three of us and I can't foster anymore until I have another bedroom." Olivia explained trying to stop the tears.

"Well luckily you're Mother loves you." Don laughed softly.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Why don't you go and collect your girls and meet me and you Mother at our house and then she can tell you everything."

"Sure." Olivia nodded.

INSERT LINE BREAK

Olivia and Elliot went together to collect Eden and Brooklyn. They then went to Elliot's house as Olivia had to wait for a text to say that both Don and Liz were home before going anywhere. Olivia was going to sit Eden down with Elliot and explain everything to her, she knew she couldn't so it alone. At the moment though, Eden was playing with Lizzie and Dickie upstairs while Brooklyn napped and Elliot and Olivia were having a cuddle and a coffee.

"This is a mess." Olivia sighed rubbing her cheek into Elliot's chest.

"We'll figure it out." Elliot replied as he stroked his hand through Olivia's dark locks.

"We?" She asked looking up at him without moving her cheek from his chest.

"Yes baby we, we're in this together." Elliot smiled kissing her crown.

"Oh come on El, we can't work, we're not allowed to work." She sighed wrapping her arm tighter around his chest.

"Liv baby I love you and you love me what more is there to think about?" Elliot asked.

"A lot El, I love you so much but I couldn't do our job without you by my side and if anyone finds out about us we'll lose our jobs, we've been together for over a year..."

"Year and a half." Elliot replied.

"Exactly and I still don't know whether to call you my boyfriend, lover or best friend." She sighed.

"You call me all of those." Elliot smiled as he rubbed his cheek into her temple.

Olivia sighed, she wanted to shout from the roof tops that she loved Elliot Stabler but she couldn't even tell her best friends and surrogate parents.

"Why don't you ask Don and Liz if they could watch your kids Friday night when my kids go to their Mother's house and then you and me go out for dinner and just relax?" Elliot suggested.

"Mm I'd like that." She smiled as her phone vibrated. "Oh here we go."

From: Dad

Message: We're home, come over now. X

"Well I should go." Olivia sighed pushing herself to sitting.

"What about Eden?" Elliot asked.

"I'll tell her when I get her home, once I've put Brooklyn down for the night." Olivia explained.

"Ok but first give me a kiss." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled as she leaned in and clasped her lips to his. He sunk into the kiss and opened his mouth to accommodate hers. Their tongues fought for dominance until they had to break for air and Olivia gave him one final peck before she called for Eden and woke up Brooklyn knowing if she slept any longer then she wouldn't sleep this evening.

"I love you." Elliot smiled as Olivia opened the driver side door.

"I love you too." She smiled before disappearing into the car.

INSERT LINE BREAK

Arriving at Cragen's house she quickly pulled Brooklyn out of her car seat and took Eden's hand. Liz opened the door greeting them all with hugs and kissed before leading them through to the dining room where coffee was waiting and hot chocolate for the kids. Don put on Cinderella for the girls so that they could watch something while the adults talked.

"So?" Olivia asked impatiently.

"Here." Liz smiled handing Olivia a manila file.

Olivia took it and as soon as she opened it she saw what it was.

"No." She replied handing the file back.

"It's too late to say no Olivia it's done." Liz smiled.

"I can't ..."

"Yes you can." Liz cut her off.

"But..."

"No buts Olivia." Liz interrupted again.

"But..."

"Olivia."

"Mooooom" Olivia groaned. "Do I have any say on this?"

"Nope." Liz smiled widely.

"Uh I don't know what to say." Olivia replied her voice nearing a whisper as she looked down at the papers in her lap.

"You don't need to say anything." Liz smiled. "I wanted ... we wanted to do this for you." Liz smiled again as she rubbed Cragen's knee.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled putting her coffee down and wrapping her arms around the two people she considered parents. "Thank you so much Mom and Dad."

Once she sat down she saw that both Liz and Don were wiping tears from their cheeks.

"What?" She asked with a frown seeing the two crying.

"You called us Mom and Dad without being sarcastic." Liz explained making Olivia smile broadly, they obviously liked it.

"We've been wondering how long it was going to take for us to get you to do it." Don explained as he blinked back the rest of his tears.

Olivia laughed as she looked from her parents to the papers in her lap, they couldn't have been more like parents than what they were and she loved them both so much and it was obvious they loved her unconditionally.

"I've got Munch, Fin, Elliot, Casey, Alex, Melinda, Ryan and Morales all ready to help move all your things on Saturday." Cragen smiled referring to the tight group of friends that they were.

"Wow." Olivia gasped wiping her own tears.

"And I was wondering if we could have the girls on Friday night, I've already set up a room for both of them here." Liz smiled.

"Girls?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah my grandchildren Olivia, we'd like to have them overnight." Liz explained.

"Of course but I haven't told Eden yet." Olivia explained looking over at the blond haired girl who was snuggled up with her sister in between her legs both of them lost in the DVD.

"You haven't?" Don asked.

"I don't know how to tell her." Olivia explained shrugging. "I mean how do you tell a kid that no one wants her?"

"You want her Olivia." Liz told her firmly.

"Of course I do." Olivia replied. "But I've only just adopted Brooklyn, how do I explain all this to an eight year old who I've spent days telling her she'll be going once I track down her family, I need to tell her now her family doesn't want her and have given her to me and explain that she won't be going from me that no one will be taking her anywhere now."

"You'll figure it out Liv, you always do." Liz smiled pulling her into an embrace.

"I know." She nodded. "I have to."

**So just building up the family as soon as the date and moving has been done the story will be thrown wide open!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so everything becomes a little more complex in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>After dropping off Eden and Brooklyn at her parent's house Olivia had gone home to get dressed. She was looking forward to having dinner with Elliot and spend the night with him, it had been too long since they had spent the night in each other's arms.<p>

She chose a simple little black dress with black court shoes and tied her hair in a simple up do. Elliot walked into the apartment with his own key and saw her exit the bedroom, his mouth fell wide open, she looked sexy and beautiful yet simple and elegant and he was in shock.

"Don't you like it?" Olivia asked in fear.

"I love it." He replied straight. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Ready to go?" He asked as she grabbed her purse and shoved in her gun and shield, they were both on call tonight so she knew she needed to have them on her person just in case, as the amount of times she'd been called in when she had a date was shocking.

"Yeah." She nodded taking the arm he was extending to her.

Once at the restaurant they relaxed and chatted away. They talked about their kids, their work, their parents, just as they normally did really. They'd been dating for a year and a half and as much as they knew everything there was to know about each other they could still sit for dinner alone and never run out of conversation. After the dessert was cleared away they sipped at their champagne that Elliot had decided to splurge on.

"Olivia..." he said nervously.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked with a frown, she'd never seen him so shaken.

"You know I love you more than words could ever explain right?" He asked.

"Of course I do El, I love you too, what we have is indescribable." She replied with a gentle heartwarming smile.

She'd blinked and missed him moving from his seat to near hers and dropping onto one knee.

"Marry Me Olivia?" He asked showing her a simple solitaire diamond ring in a blue velvet box.

"Uh..." Olivia stuttered just as her phone began to ring.

He groaned and she sighed as she reached into her purse and looked at the caller ID.

"Benson." She answered telling Elliot who it was with her eyes and not her mouth and he nodded but didn't move as he held the ring towards her.

"No I'll call him, we'll be there in a few." Olivia sighed before hanging up.

"Well?" He asked still holding the ring the mood had obviously gone.

"Elliot I want to marry you so much but..."

"But?" He asked exasperated.

"But..." She said firmly. "We can't even tell people we're a couple, how am I supposed to hide an engagement?"

"Wear it on your right hand until we figure something out?" He shrugged. "Please Liv I want you to be wife, I want there to just be you and me."

She smiled softly at him and nodded as her tears filled her eyes.

"Then yes Elliot Stabler, Yes I will marry you." She beamed and he slipped the ring onto her right hand making her giggle excitedly. "Now cover the bill so we can go to the crime scene?" She laughed as her phone bleeped with the location.

"Don't I get a kiss from my fiancé first?" He asked as his hand signalled for someone to bring the check.

"Hmm of course." Olivia smiled seductively and grabbed the collar of his shirt before planting a very passionate kiss on his lips leaving him wanting more.

* * *

><p>When they met with Munch and Fin at the crime scene it was obvious they'd both come from a date, their pre-arranged excuse was that she'd been with Charlie (her codename for Elliot)at the four seasons for their one hundredth date (surely the guys had lost count now after eighteen months right?) and Elliot had been at Wendy's with Charlotte or Lottie (his code-name for Olivia).<p>

"Someone's looking good." Munch smiled seeing Olivia walking towards them.

"Thanks." She smiled tugging at the hem of her dress which sat neatly on her thighs.

"Who were you with Liv?" Munch asked ignoring Elliot for the moment.

"Four seasons." Olivia said with a mischievous grin.

"With Charlie?" Fin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Olivia replied frowning, unsure why he was raising his eyebrows towards her.

"So why had Stabler got lipstick around his mouth in the exact shade you have on?" Munch asked and Olivia and Elliot both felt their heart hammering inside their chest.

"Hey Charlotte and Olivia happen to wear the same lipstick shade." Elliot shrugged and Olivia looked at the guys watching as they slowly bought the excuse.

"So where were you and Lottie then?" Munch asked as they walked towards the ME.

"Wendy's." Elliot replied the well rehearsed lie.

"Wow Olivia get's the four seasons and Charlotte get's Pizza." Munch laughed and cupped Elliot's shoulder with his hand. "You my friend have a lot to learn."

"So where are the kids Liv?" Fin asked changing the subject.

"With Cragen and Liz for the night." Olivia replied shivering a little as she didn't have a jacket.

Elliot automatically pulled off his own jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him but quickly turned away before she would kiss him.

"You're welcome." He smiled gently.

"So Mom and Dad have the kids." Munch smiled and Olivia nodded, she'd slipped up and called them Mom and Dad in the squad room earlier in the week much to everyone's surprise.

"So what have you got for us?" Olivia asked Melinda quickly changing the subject, she wasn't in the mood to talk about the kids or her date with 'Charlie', she wanted to get the job done and see if she and Elliot could salvage anything of their night.

Melinda filled them in on the details she had been able to uncover while Olivia slipped on a pair of latex gloves. Of course, no one missed the rock on her right finger and the gasp that omitted in unison from Munch and Fin was almost comic.

"Guys?" Olivia asked in shock.

"A ring?" They asked again in unison as Melinda took off her own gloves and pulled Olivia's hand towards her.

"That looks like an engagement ring to me." Melinda noted.

"It's on my right hand you guys, it's just a gift." She laughed as she tried to avoid looking at Elliot knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide the lie so well.

"Yeah right Olivia, that is an engagement ring and you're just trying to hide it by having it on your right and not your left." Melinda smirked.

"No seriously, it's just a gift." Olivia replied shaking her head trying to hide the laughter building inside of her as she was dying to tell her co-workers that yes she Olivia Benson was engaged to be married but she couldn't without revealing who she was really getting married too, she'd been using hundreds of excuses why she couldn't introduce them to the big wall street hot shot called Charlie for too long now.

"Liv this ring has easily come into four figures!" Mel smirked, she knew her jewels.

"And? He's taken her to the four seasons guys the guy Liv's with is obviously made of money." Elliot decided to dive in and help her and she silently thanked him with her eyes.

"Ok ok whatever." Munch shrugged he knew Olivia wasn't going to give it up.

"Right so maybe we could get back to work? I have plans you know." She replied almost angrily making Elliot chuckle and hide his excitement at her announcement.

"What you're planning on going back to the Four Seasons?" Munch chirped.

"So what if I am?" She shrugged.

"Nothing, just you're the one who usually goes straight to the precinct after we get a case." Munch shrugged.

"Yeah well things change, I want to finish my night off and then tomorrow I'm moving out of my apartment and into Liz's house... My house." She corrected herself.

"Oh yeah we're helping you move tomorrow are you excited?" Fin asked changing the subject tactfully.

"Yeah but can we get back to work please?" She asked, the truth was she'd spent too long out of Elliot's arms and she wanted to spend the night wrapped up in them.

* * *

><p>"I swear I could have hit Munch." Olivia groaned as she pulled off Elliot's jacket and lay it on the back of the couch.<p>

"You telling me?" Elliot laughed, he was getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Yeah, I thought it was hilarious the way he offered to drive me back to the four seasons though, seeing as he was 'passing' on his way home, he just wanted to meet Charlie." Olivia laughed back.

"Well Charlie just wants to get his beautiful fiancé into bed." Elliot smirked as he pulled Olivia into his arms.

"Well Charlie I think that's something I could definitely do." Olivia smiled as he started to press light kisses onto her neck.

"Good." He laughed.

"I wish I could tell them about us." She whispered and Elliot stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"So do I sweetheart but we can't, not till we decide what we're going to do about work." He sighed, he wanted nothing more than to tell his co-workers that he and Olivia were getting married.

"I know but we're engaged, I want to walk up that aisle and marry you, become Mrs Stabler but we can't do that because we can't even tell our kids about us." Olivia moaned.

"Then we tell the kids." Elliot shrugged.

"Yeah and how are we going to keep it a secret then?" Olivia questioned, she would have loved to be able to tell Eden about her and Elliot as the eight year old adored her partner.

"Ok valid point but I want to marry you Olivia and I don't want to wait." He whispered as he rubbed his cheek into hers making her head go all fuzzy.

"Then what do we do?" She asked as tears stung her eyes, she hated this lying and deceiving.

"We could elope?" He told her.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"You're serious?" She asked in shock.

"Of course I'm serious Liv." Elliot replied.

"No baby, no we can't. We can't even live together El so we definitely can't get married, let's just enjoy being engaged for a while ok?" She sighed as she saw the look of hurt flash across his face.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Now take me to bed Detective." She growled making him momentarily forget the conversation they'd been having as he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The following day everything was moved into Liz Donnelly's house. No Olivia Benson's house. She still couldn't believe that Liz, her surrogate mother had given her the house that had been in the Donnelly family for generations. It had taken Liz showing Olivia her Will before Olivia agreed to sign the papers stating the property was hers. She was still in shock that she was even in Liz Donnelly's will, let alone the fact that her family home was being left to her, that was of course until she moved in with Don Cragen and gave the house away just like that. Olivia was definitely still in a state of shock as she looked around the newly painted violet bedroom that belonged to Eden Tennessee Benson.<p>

Eden had learned of her fate after Olivia had been to Don and Liz's house. After Brooklyn had been put down for the night and Eden had been bathed and was in her pyjamas Olivia had explained that her Granny and Grandpa felt they were too old to look after her now and thought she'd be better off living in Manhattan with Olivia. She'd been ok with that, not ecstatic because she wasn't sure at first if Olivia actually wanted her but when Olivia had taken her shopping for her new bedroom and left Brooklyn with her grandparents she'd realized that Olivia did want her and had asked if she could call her Momma Livvie. Olivia had no objections, and though the girl was still terribly traumatised from seeing her mother's rape and murder she was settling into life with Olivia and Brooklyn and was looking forward to living in the new house like a family. Their new home.

All the rooms had been gradually decorated over the previous six days. Slowly the furniture had been moved in and today everything from Olivia's apartment was being transported to the six bedroom four and a half bathroom brownstone on Fifth Avenue. It was a house out of Olivia's dreams.

"Hey." Olivia smiled as she saw Liz slide in through the door. Olivia was unpacking the clothes out of one of Eden's suitcases and hanging them up in the closet

"Ok?" Liz asked handing her over a coffee making her stop in her tracks with the clothing.

"Yeah, just feeling overwhelmed you know." Olivia replied gently as they both sat down on the unmade bed, at the moment it was just a frame and mattress.

"Anyone would feel overwhelmed if they were in your position Ollie." Liz smiled as she called Olivia by the nickname she'd given her, everyone used Liv, any kid she worked with used Livvie so it just seemed right for her, as a mother, to call Olivia by a different nickname and Ollie was the one that had slipped out of her mouth.

"I know. It's not a bad feeling really, I mean, I think George would have something to say if I didn't feel overwhelmed." Olivia chuckled softly.

"Exactly. So how has Eden been this week?" Liz asked having been concerned for the eight year old.

"She's doing better, she understands she has to move schools at the end of the semester and she's ok with that." Olivia explained. "And she's bonding well with Brooke, spends lots of time playing with her and running around after her, actually, she makes looking after Brooke much easier for me because when I'm cooking I just call Eden and ask what they're doing and don't have to leave the cooking to go and check." Olivia smiled.

"Good." Liz smiled as she kissed Olivia's forehead. "Now come downstairs the boys should be back with the Pizza."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm what do you think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Right beginning of really long authors note – trying a new way to reply to everyone who reviews!**

**Rhonda Roo – Its sort of the point of the story it's called hiding lol! Glad you love it though!**

**Edge15684 – The definitely do deserve to be happy and they are but just not as happy as they could be but like I told Rhonda Roo the story is called hiding it's kind of the point of the story but I am glad you like it though**

**Ren Victoria – Yup! **

**Cfhonan – Well maybe someday they can come clean but not for a while explanation above, glad you like Munch and Fin, I'm not very good at writing their relationship out. Very pleased you like Liz and Don with Liv too as the only other story I have with Liv having a mother figure is Losing and its sequel and I really enjoy writing a mother figure in Olivia's life. **

**70s80sfanficluver – I'm pleased I could make you smile just as your review made me smile (ok cheesy I know but all reviews make me smile!) there's going to be a lot more happening that they have to hide and so I'm glad you like the engagement, I mean she symbolically is still wearing the ring but on her right hand and Elliot and she knows what it means. **

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo – I hope I didn't make you wait too long**

**Vbias71 – Quick enough for you? Lol! Glad you're loving it!**

**PBandJen259 – I'm really pleased you like Liv and Don, their relationship in all my stories is based a lot on my relationship with my father, I guess it's a lot of writing what you know and I know I am extremely lucky to have the relationship I do with my Dad and would love for everyone to have the same kind of thing and I guess I give it to Liv in my stories. I love your suggestion or idea, but I've already planned the story out I hope that how I decide to take it pleases you though as you've already kind of seen it through in your head which is great but I don't want to disappoint you!**

**ToriRenee161 – I'm happy you're happy for them! Thank you honey because your support means a lot to me on all my stories, I never begin working on a chapter till you've reviewed the previous one as much as I can hold off on it because it means that much to me sweets! :D **

**DeLene – Even though you didn't review we talked and I know you like the story, I hope you like this one too! **

**So yeah trying to do it like this instead of replying seems like it takes less time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

* * *

><p>The move had been successful as had the first night in the large new house. When Olivia woke up to Brooklyn's cries she momentarily completely forgot where she was but as she made the trek to Brooklyn's nursery she was very happy thinking about how her life had changed in the past few weeks.<p>

She was now a mother of two, something she'd never thought she'd ever get the chance to be and she hadn't expected to ever be but now she was one, she realised what she would have missed out on. Who cares if they weren't biologically hers, she definitely didn't as Brooklyn and Eden were now her world along with Elliot who completed her.

Once she'd given Brooklyn her pacifier she'd fallen straight back to sleep so Olivia, feeling wide awake, sat in the rocking chair her 'Mom' had bought her and watched as her ring caught the morning sun as she rocked. She was engaged. She was engaged to the man of her dreams and fantasies and she still couldn't begin to comprehend that this was reality.

"Momma Livvie?" Eden's voice came from the door way.

Olivia turned around and smiled as she saw the blond haired beauty that was her eldest daughter rubbing the sleep out of her eye with the back of one hand while the other ran through her tangled blond locks, a habit no doubt she'd picked up from her adoptive parent.

"Hey baby girl." Olivia smiled getting to her feet. "I think we have some time before Brooklyn wakes."

"Can we watch some TV?" She asked innocently as she took her mother's hand to be led away from the nursery.

"Yeah just until Brooklyn wakes for breakfast." Olivia smiled, with it being Sunday there was absolutely no need to rush around and worry about anything.

Once Eden was content in front of the TV Olivia made herself a cup of coffee and made Eden some juice before joining her daughter to watch Scooby Doo a show that had her eight year old laughing hysterically.

Olivia wasn't watching the TV. Instead she ran her hand gently through Eden's hair and grinned happily every time Eden broke out into a laugh. It didn't last long though as Brooklyn woke up from her slumber. Olivia couldn't help but grin as Brooklyn's voice echoed for her.

"Momma!" She called, she wasn't crying which wasn't a first Olivia had to remind herself that Brooklyn wasn't a baby but a toddler learning to talk.

"I'm coming Brooke!" Olivia called as she shifted Eden from her lap and headed off to get the youngest member of the Benson household.

Olivia hadn't even lifted Brooklyn from the crib when Eden's voice echoed to her ear.

"Momma Livvie there's someone at the door!" She called.

"Ok Momma's coming now!" Olivia called back as she balanced Brooklyn on her hip and passed her favourite stuffed animal to her.

"'Osie." Brooklyn smiled taking the pink stuffed pig into her podgy hands.

"Yeah baby that's Rosie, come on let's go see who's at the door at this time in the morning." Olivia smiled as she headed down the stairs.

Her speed quickened when she heard Eden talking with what was obviously a man.

"Eden?" She called her voice a pitch higher with fear and worry.

"Momma Livvie look it's Elliot!" She smiled pointing.

"Eden Tennessee Benson!" Olivia snapped as she put Brooklyn down to toddle over to Elliot. "I have told you never to open the door without an adult haven't I?"

"Sorry Momma Livvie." She replied her bottom lip vibrating as she tried not to cry.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I'm not angry just scared." Olivia sighed pulling Eden into her arms and giving her an apologetic embrace.

"I'm sorry." She said again as the floodgates opened and big crocodile tears slipped down her cheek.

"Oh baby, Momma just doesn't want you to open the door and something bad happen, you never know who could be on the other side sweetie ok?" Olivia whispered as she rocked the little girl backwards and forwards in an embrace.

"I won't do it again." She replied.

"I know sweetie it's ok." Olivia replied as she gently kissed the top of Eden's head and stroked her hair. "Now Stabler you wanna tell me what you're doing here at seven am on a Sunday?"

"Yeah, well the kids have gone to Kathy's mother's for a week, why she's taken them out of school for a visit I don't know but I thought I could come and spend the day with my beautiful fiancé and soon to be step children." He grinned as Olivia's mouth curled into a smile.

"That sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Then this might sound better..." He picked up the bag in the hand that wasn't holding tight onto Brooklyn.

"Bagels?" Olivia asked grinning.

"Yeah, you haven't been in work for a week so I'm guessing you haven't had New York's finest bagels either." He smiled.

"You went to Tiff's?" She asked in surprise and he nodded knowing that it was her favourite place to get breakfast. "Thank you." She grinned as he walked towards the table and placed the bag down.

* * *

><p>Once breakfast was cleared away Olivia washed and dressed Eden while Elliot fought against Brooklyn. It was nearly eleven am before they finally made it out of the house.<p>

"So what are we doing?" Olivia asked as soon as they were all in the car.

"Bronx Zoo?" he asked and she nodded.

"Wait the buggy!" Olivia said before he turned out of the parking spot.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Brooklyn isn't going to walk around the zoo all day and she'll have a nap in the buggy." Olivia explained unbuckling her seat belt. "I'll just be a minute." She smiled before rushing off up the steps and disappearing back into the house only to reappear seconds later with a bright pink pushchair.

Elliot exited the vehicle and helped her put it in the trunk before they finally could leave.

"I didn't know you had a buggy for Brooke." Elliot smiled as they headed off towards the Zoo.

"Well that one is Brooke's I bought it from my own money however if you looked in the very large closet by my front door you'd find I have about eight different styles of pushchairs." Olivia chuckled as Elliot's mouth dropped open.

"Why so many?" He asked.

"CPS gave them to me, the first was when Brooklyn first came to stay with me, then there's a double buggy from when I had Candice, remember the three year old I had about a week after Brooklyn, I needed a double to get around with them, then I had Charise and she was only four weeks old so they gave me a double pushchair suitable to hold her and Brooklyn, then there's a carriage that I was given when I had Michelle which was before I even had Brooklyn..."

"Ok I get the picture, jeez I'd forgotten you'd looked after so many kids since you'd been approved to foster." Elliot replied rubbing his jaw.

"I can't believe I'm keeping two of them." Olivia chuckled as she glanced in the mirror towards the two kids in the back.

"You deserve them, they deserve someone so special as you." Elliot replied and Olivia turned to look at him a wide cheesy grin on her face.

"Thank you El." She smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"Just being you."

* * *

><p>At one thirty Olivia, Elliot and the girls sat down to enjoy lunch when her cell phone rang.<p>

"Benson."

Hey Liv it's Mom are you home?

"No I'm at Bronx zoo with the girls and Elliot."

Oh ok me and your father wanted to come over, could we meet you at the Zoo?

"Uh sure no problem." Olivia glanced nervously at Elliot.

Ok well we'll see you in about an hour, I'll call you when we arrive to find out where you are. Bye.

"Bye." Olivia replied just before the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked as he helped peel the crusts of Eden's sandwich.

"Liz, she and Don are coming to meet us." She sighed.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with that is there?" He asked surprised at her lack of enthusiasm.

"No but it means I don't get to touch you and just be relaxed around you." She sighed again and he nodded understanding that it meant going back to being Stabler and Benson and not Liv and El which they preferred to be.

"Well it's just for a few hours." Elliot replied.

"Hey if I can get rid of my lovely parents early enough so it isn't obvious would you like to stay tonight?" Olivia asked knowing he would want to sleep in the new house sooner rather than later.

"I'd love to." He smiled as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Good, I would love you to too." She smiled happily.

* * *

><p>They'd only just finished lunch when Liz called to say they'd arrived. Olivia, Elliot and the kids waited by the food court for them to join them and after the greetings had been made they continued on with their day.<p>

Elliot was carrying Brooklyn on his shoulders, Don pushed the empty buggy while Eden held on the side and talked to him and so Liz Donnelly took this as her chance to speak with her daughter. She linked arms with Olivia who smiled, even though she would have preferred it to be just her and Elliot and the kids she wasn't going to not enjoy her mother's company. They slowly fell behind the men and the kids which was Liz's plan.

"So tell me what's the deal with Elliot spending a Sunday with you?" Liz asked getting straight to the point.

"He's my best friend and he adores the kids and seeing as his ex wife as up and left with their kids for the week I think he wanted something to distract himself with." Olivia replied which was half the truth.

"Come on there has to be something more going on with you." Liz replied.

"Moooom." Olivia groaned.

"I won't tell your father if that's what you're worried about." Liz replied as she just wanted to know if her daughter was happy.

"It's not that you'd tell Dad, it's that a. There is nothing going on between me and Elliot other than a friendship b. If I told you there was and dad asked you outright you wouldn't be able to lie to him and three it's really nothing more than a friendship." Olivia replied.

"But he's hot Olivia and he obviously loves you and the girls tell me you're not interested?"

"Objection! Badgering!" Olivia called laughing.

"Overruled now answer the question." Liz laughed back.

"I'm not interested." Olivia replied.

"Liar." Liz teased. "I think you're dating him and can't say anything because you both could lose your jobs."

"Mom seriously?"

"Yup." Liz nodded. "And I wouldn't tell your father anything by the way."

"So if I said I don't know uh... hey Mom Elliot and I have been dating for a year and a half and he's asked me to marry him and I said yes and we've discussed eloping because we have to keep the relationship a god damned secret and Dad asked you if you knew if there was anything going on between us you'd actually lie?" Olivia asked angrily.

Liz just stared and blinked a little shocked and taken aback by Olivia's outburst.

"Exactly." Olivia sighed taking the silence as an answer. "There's nothing going on between me and Elliot we value our friendship and jobs too much."

Liz just nodded, she wasn't sure if Olivia was telling the truth but she hoped for her sake that she wasn't because it was obvious she loved Elliot Stabler the hot head Detective and the only thing she thought important in the world these days was that Olivia Benson was happy, her little girl should be allowed to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm what do you think?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Right beginning of really long authors note – trying a new way to reply to everyone who reviews!**

**Edge15684 – :D glad you like it!**

**Ren Victoria – Haha glad you liked the irony, I had to put it in the second it came to mind! Yeah wait till you hear how the three spare bedrooms are decorated ;) **

**SVUalltheway – I'm so pleased you like it! Don't know how many chapters long this is going to be but my guess is 15-20 so it's going to be a while before I finish this story. **

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo – And dig she will but whether or not she finds what she's searching for is a complete different matter!**

**ToriRenee161 – Well here is chapter 5 hope you like it, and yes 8 year olds have big mouths but we'll see, I kind of already know where this story is going and how it's going to end so you're just going to have to wait and see. **

**DeLene – I'm honestly not trying to kill you... I swear... but if one of my stories gives you a heart attack I will not be held accountable! Lol! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

INSERT LINE BREAK

When Olivia arrived work the next morning she was in a foul mood. Liz and Don had insisted that the family have take out together at their house and even though Elliot had been invited along it wasn't the same as sitting in privet and being together, they could barely look at each other at her parent's house without making Liz suspicious. To top it all off Eden had been in a foul mood and seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed and Olivia had to yell at her numerous times to get ready for school while she dealt with a very uncooperative Brooklyn, it was like both kids were determined to make their mother late for her first day back at work.

"Morning." Elliot smiled placing a carton of steaming coffee on her desk and a blueberry muffin.

"Oh El thank you." She gave him a hear melting smile and he flashed her a playful wink before taking her seat.

Olivia sat back and filled in some paper work and ate her muffin and sipped her coffee slowly, she wanted to forget the problems she'd had all morning and enjoy being back at work doing what she did best.

"Everyone listen up!" Cragen called storming from his office with four manila folders in his hand.

Everyone stood up and took the jackets ready to hear what case they had now.

"Ok Jackson Philips broke into Saving Futures children's home this morning, he's holding all the children and staff hostage and the Chief of D's wants every unit working on this case, it is our only case until this crap is over. I want you all to go to Saving Futures and get suited up, he's armed and he's threatened that he's planted explosive devises all over the building, hostage negotiators have been there all morning trying to get through to him and it hasn't been working and the Chief seems to think that the fantastic four can pull this off and save these kids lives." Cragen informed them. "Get down to Saving Futures and the Chief will meet you there to fill you in."

Everyone snapped into action grabbing what they needed from their desks and heading off knowing that this was going to be a long day. Olivia wasn't worried yet, she didn't get worried until she saw the crime in front of her, somehow it always felt unreal and unbelievable until you were stood there in the situation with adrenaline pulsating in every vain.

INSERT LINE BREAK

When they all came to a skidding halt outside the children's home they saw that the bomb squad had already cleared the perimeter. Numerous different units were there all suited up ready for a fight. Elliot and Olivia went into the trunk of the car and pulled on their bullet proof vests and NYPD issued coats with bright white lettering spelling SVU on the back so that other units could identify them in the way they could identify the other units by the bright white letters on their coats.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler!" The Chief of D's came strutting towards them just as Munch and Fin arrived by their sides.

"Chief." Olivia nodded her head in greeting.

"Oh brilliant, glad to see all four of you here, now we have spoken with the hostage taker and he's requesting you Benson, we want you to call in and find out what he wants." The Chief explained.

"Requested me? Why? I don't know who he is." Olivia explained.

"No but you know his twin boy and girl Codie and Cole Philips." The Chief explained and Olivia nodded.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

"They came to me for a few days from child services, their father had gone AWOL and their mother died of heart failure nothing to do with SVU." Olivia explained, they were the only children who had been in her care that had nothing to do with a case they'd been working so Elliot and the gang hadn't met them.

"Right this way Detective." He signalled to where the hostage negotiator was set up with a phone line to the house.

Olivia and the gang followed quickly and Don Cragen found them and joined them at the phone. The negotiator called into the building and Olivia felt the world stop completely still as they waited for an answer.

"Mr Philips."

I told you not to call unless you had Olivia Benson!

"She's right here, I'm going to pass the phone over to her now." The negotiator put the speaker on while Olivia held the phone to her ear, that way everyone could hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"Hello Mr Philips." Olivia said all nerves hidden from her voice.

Olivia Benson?

"Yes my name is Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan's Special Victims Unit." Olivia replied.

You took care of my children when their mother died?

"I did only for a little while until beds became available at Saving Futures." Olivia explained as she watched Cragen and the Negotiator for their nods and shakes of the head as confirmation that she was to answer.

They wouldn't give me my kids back.

A father's sob tugged deep at Olivia's heart strings.

"Mr Philips, I know that your children love you very much but this isn't the right way to get custody of them." Olivia explained.

They're asking for you!

The yell made Olivia jump but she looked at Elliot and his eyes seemed to calm her hammering heart.

"Ok can I speak with them?" Olivia asked.

Only if you come in here.

The negotiator shook his head and Olivia sighed and looked at Cragen, she knew that the only way they were going to get the children out of there alive was if she was to go inside, she'd done it before, she'd been in hostage situations numerous times and each time she'd used everything inside her to make sure the hostages made it out alive.

"She should go in." Cragen told the negotiator who's head snapped towards him.

"Just wait a second Mr Philips we're just trying to sort it out that I can come inside ok?" Olivia's voice was still calm and soothing and she could sense the man nodding on the other side of the phone.

Ok.

His confirmation that he understood had Olivia pull the phone from her ear and look at the negotiator.

"I've done this before." She informed him.

"I don't doubt that you have but we have ten children in there and five members of staff and we want to get them out alive and unharmed." He explained.

"And you won't do that unless Detective Benson goes in there, she knows how to do this better than most people, she's faced this situation more times than any cop should." Cragen snapped loudly catching the attention of the Chief of D's.

"What's going on?" His burley voice echoed to Olivia's ears and she looked at him almost pleadingly for him to listen.

"The hostage taker wants Benson inside." The negotiator explained.

"Benson?" The Chief asked turning to her.

"I want to go in, I can do this sir you've seen me do it numerous times before." She explained trying to hide how desperate she was to get inside.

Elliot, Munch and Fin had no say and decided to keep their mouths shut, they didn't doubt Olivia's ability but they were fearful that she would go in there and he'd blow the building to smithereens.

"How does the perp sound?" The Chief asked.

"Concerned, he's worked up Sir but when I told him I was trying to get inside he calmed down a little." Olivia explained.

"Ok, then you're going in but I want you wired up." The chief informed her.

"A wire could set this guy off sir..."

"No, I don't think he would mind, he just wants to talk." Olivia interrupted the hostage negotiator.

A silent agreement was made and before anyone realised what was really happening Olivia was handing her gun over to Cragen and was getting a wire put on. They checked the equipment was working and then informed Mr Philips that she was coming in.

As she reached the door under the blanket of Major Crime's shields she waited patiently for the door to be opened.

"Hey Cody." Olivia smiled reassuringly at the visibly shaken little girl who'd been made to answer the door.

Olivia lifted the child into her arms and walked into the house where the door was closed quickly behind her.

"Where is everyone?" Olivia asked.

"Bedroom." Cody replied as she clung to Olivia's neck.

"Ok come on." Olivia climbed the stairs and she found Mr Jackson Philips waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

She put Cody down so her could check her for a gun and then he led her into the bedroom that he was holding all the hostages.

"Is everyone ok?" Olivia asked looking around at the terrified people. "Anyone hurt?"

"I haven't hurt anyone." He whispered weakly from behind her.

"Ok that's good, that's real good." Olivia reassured him as he sat down with his back against the door. "Now what do you want us to do here Jackson?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, almost patronising to some but it worked, it calmed Jackson Philips down enough to talk.

"I just want my kiddies back." He explained to her with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I understand that, I really do but this..." Her hand signalled to the fifteen frightened people. "This isn't going to work in your favour, there are protocols you need to follow Jackson, let these people go and we can work through this and see if we can get your kids back. I know you love them and I know that they love you very much, they spoke so highly of you when they stayed with me." Olivia reassured hoping he would see sense.

"Why were they with you?" He snapped angrily and Olivia realised that this may not be such a good thing.

"I'm a temporary foster Mom, children get placed with me in an emergency, it's mainly to help my squad see when we have cases involving children they can now come and spend the night or however many nights necessary with me and it makes my squads job a lot easier because I bring the kids into the precinct instead of having to wait on CPS." Olivia explained gently.

"So why were my kids with you?" He hissed.

"They were the exception Jackson, they weren't with me because of a case, when their Mom died they placed the kids with me because they had nowhere else to go." Olivia explained gently even though she could see he was just becoming more worked up she needed to get him calm somehow.

"They shouldn't have been with you!" He yelled and suddenly a gunshot went off.

Screams echoed around the room. Cried from the kids. Olivia was oblivious to it all as she stumbled onto the ground in agonising pain.

"Oh no!" Jackson gasped rushing to her side. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I thought the safety was on." He explained.

"It's ok." Olivia choked. "Get something to tie around it."

"Like what?" He asked desperately.

"Tie, scarf, torn cloth." She was shaking in pain.

He pulled the tie from his own neck and looked at her unsure what to do.

"Wrap it here." She showed him just above the wound. "Pull it tight, as tight as you can."

He nodded and did as he was told and she screamed out as the pain sent shockwaves through her body but it didn't matter because she still had a job to do.

"Now Jackson. Let the kids go or I will die." She informed him. "Let everyone go, don't make this any worse that it is."

Even injured she still wanted to make sure that everyone else was ok.

Outside Elliot was inconsolable. He knew she'd been hurt, they all knew that she'd been hurt from what they had heard after the gun shot. The negotiator was blaming everyone, the Chief of D's wanted the snipers to take a shot even though he was too close to Olivia for them to get it and Don Cragen was just praying that Olivia could talk some sense into the man before she lost too much blood.

Inside Jackson was trying to figure out what he should do.

"Jackson, let everyone go." She pleaded. "Please."

She was obviously becoming weak from blood loss even though she was fighting the need to sleep that clouded her.

"Jackson! You're not in any trouble for shooting me, it was an accident and I'll make sure they all know that but you need to let everyone go." Olivia explained.

"Ok!" He yelled finally. "Have someone call the house and get you out and the kids can go but one wrong move towards me and I will blow the building!" He yelled holding a detonator in his hand.

Olivia nodded and when the phone rang he passed it straight to Olivia.

"Benson." She answered.

Oh my God Liv are you ok where were you hit?

"M-my th-thigh." She stuttered.

Ok what does he want us to do?

"Some-someone c-c-c-come in and g-g-get me, he's let-letting all the k-k-kids out but if any-anyone moves towards h-h-him he'll set-set off the b-b-bombs." Olivia explained weakly.

Right ask him if Munch, Fin and I can come in.

"Jackson, my unit wants to come in, there's three of them." Olivia explained.

"They come in unarmed and they don't come anywhere near me." Jackson warned.

"El..." She whispered as she was struggling to breath now.

Yeah?

"C-c—come on in, you M-m-munch and f-f-f-fin." She explained. "Unarmed."

Her head fell back then and her hand dropped the phone. Her vision went cloudy and somewhere in the distance she heard the door break open and watched as Jackson stood behind the door with the gun and detonator.

"El!" She yelled hoarsely to let them know where they were.

They didn't want long. The three men rushed into the room, Elliot straight to her and Munch and Fin to the kids.

"Liv are you ok?" He asked holding her face.

She nodded but she couldn't muster up the words.

"I've got you baby please stay with me." He told her as he lifted her up in his arms.

She yelled out in pure agony as he cradled her and once the last of the children walked out with Munch and Fin he quickly began leaving with Olivia.

"Just stay with me baby, God stay with me." He cooed as her head rolled on his shoulder, she didn't have any energy left to hold it up anymore.

They had barely made it out onto the front steps when the building exploded sending both of them plummeting to the floor.

"Liv!" Elliot coughed but no sound came from her.

He threw the debris off his back and crawled to her lifeless body.

"No baby don't die come on Liv." He pleaded with her as Cragen, Munch and Fin rushed to them with EMT's.

"Come on out of the way Elliot." Cragen informed him pulling him away so the EMT's could get to her.

It was as if time was going in slow motion as he fought against Munch and Fin who was holding him back from Olivia. He could see CPR being administered and he was yelling out for her but he couldn't even hear his own voice let alone the reassurances coming from Munch and Fin.

"I'm going with her." Don called knowing that Elliot was in no fit state to ride along with her and he was.

"Come on Stabler we'll meet them at the hospital." Fin said dragging him away.

When the ambulance door closed Cragen held tight onto Olivia's hand as an oxygen mask snapped onto her face and a heart monitor was strapped to her chest.

"Oh Liv baby come on." He cooed. "Your Mother is going to be mad enough with me." He laughed weakly as he tried to relax himself and somehow talking to her worked. "Elliot is definitely going to kill me, that man loves you Olivia, a lot more than he should, you're lucky the Chief was talking to the press when he was calling you baby, it's such a shame you can't be together Liv. I hope you'll find someone like Elliot to take care you, the way you deserve my princess, you deserved to be loved by someone in the same way as Elliot loves you."

INSERT LINE BREAK.

**Hmm what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right beginning of really long authors note – **

**Edge15684 – well here is more!**

**Ren Victoria – I had to do something with him because he wouldn't have taken so kindly to Elliot calling 'baby' even in blind panic as Don thought**

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo – Hahaha your review made me wet myself with laughter! "Don Don Don." hahaha! I don't know about Don's stupidity but I do know one woman who isn't at all stupid who has a very interesting conversation in this chapter that you may enjoy. **

**Anni80 - I'm pleased! Greetings from Wales! **

**ToriRenee161 – I know you've been waiting! x**

**justliziam - I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I know but Brooklyn is too little to understand and Eden is old enough to understand when someone explains to her I hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>At the hospital Olivia was rushed straight through to trauma leaving Don to call Liz and wait for everyone else. It was almost like everything was happening in slow motion as finally Elliot, Munch and Fin arrived followed quickly by the Chief of D's.<p>

"What's going on? Where is she? What have they said?" Elliot asked clutching onto Don's shoulders.

"I don't know, Trauma, nothing." Cragen replied while Munch and Fin pried him from their shaken superior.

"If anything happens to her ..."

"Nothing will, she's going to be fine Elliot." Fin reassured even though he was fearful of something happening to her too he knew Elliot needed someone to reassure him.

"The girls." Elliot croaked.

"Leave them where they are for now, it's only lunch time and we can arrange someone to go collect them at the same time Olivia would, let's not scare them." Don replied as he'd been thinking about it a lot.

"Don!" Liz called as she rushed towards them.

"Liz!" He called back and they met halfway wrapping their arms around each other and letting their tears flow freely, the usual cold and emotionless Elizabeth Donnelly crumbling into an emotional wreck shocked the detectives and chief.

"She's gonna be alright." Don whispered as he ran his hand down his girlfriends back trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled away and pulled a tissue from her purse to wipe her tears.

"She went in to negotiate with a hostage taker, he was waving the gun around and managed to shoot Olivia in the thigh, from what we can gather it was an accident but then when Elliot carried her out the perp blew the building up and sent Olivia and Elliot tumbling to the floor." Don explained hurriedly so that the Chief could understand what had happened too.

"Hey shouldn't someone call Charlie?" Fin asked.

Elliot felt his heart hammer in his chest, he would be the one they expected to call Olivia's boyfriend but the problem was 'Charlie' was already there.

"Charlie?" Liz asked in surprise.

"Yeah Olivia's boyfriend." Fin explained.

"Olivia doesn't have a boyfriend." Don replied. "Does she?"

"She's been with Charlie for over a year man you didn't know?" Fin asked in surprise, it was obvious to everyone in the squad that Olivia and Don had a close personal relationship.

Elliot stood up and began to pace hoping that none of them would ask him about Charlie but of course his hope didn't count for much.

"Elliot did you know about Olivia's boyfriend?" Don asked standing in front of him to stop him pacing.

"Yeah I knew." Elliot nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Don asked in surprise, he knew about a lot of Olivia's ex boyfriends.

"I don't know, either she wasn't serious with him or maybe thought he was the one and wanted to take everything slow." Elliot shrugged hating the fact that he was lying to his superior.

"Ok well do you know how to contact Charlie?" Don asked.

"No, no I don't." Elliot replied in a near whisper, all he wanted to do is scream that there was no Charlie that he was Olivia's boyfriend, no not boyfriend, fiancé.

"Elliot would you come with me to get a bottle of water?" Liz asked knowing there was a machine just down the corridor.

"Sure." Elliot shrugged and he followed Olivia's 'mom' away making sure he didn't look back at the distraught father.

As soon as they were by the machine Liz bought a can of soda for everyone knowing they were going to be waiting a while. She passed a few to Elliot as she had also called Alex and Casey and she knew that the news would have gotten to Melinda, Ryan and Morales by now too and it would only be a matter of time before they arrived.

"You're Charlie aren't you?" Liz smirked as Elliot's head snapped to meet her gaze.

"I..."

"It was too obvious for someone like me who has been telling Olivia to date you for a long time and I've been suspicious of your relationship too and she would have told me when I was badgering her about dating you if she was dating someone else." Liz explained. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me but if you want to make my daughter happy you need to decide what you're going to do about your jobs so that you can shout it from the rooftops." She had a gleam in her eye that Elliot found intimidating. "Hurt my Ollie and I will hurt you Stabler and that's a promise." She growled.

"I could never hurt her Elizabeth, I love her." Elliot admitted as he held the bridge of his nose to stop his tears.

"I know, I've known that for a while but we often hurt the people we love." Elizabeth replied.

"I've asked her to marry me." Elliot told her. "She said yes."

"I'm not surprised, have you really been together for a year and a half?" Liz asked in shock.

"Yeah we have." Elliot nodded. "We're planning a long engagement Liz, we're not ready to give up our partnership for our relationship, not yet anyway so we're just going to see how things go."

"But by keeping your partnership you have to keep your relationship a secret Elliot, do you really think Olivia wants that? Do you want that?" She asked as Elliot sat on the bench opposite the machine and opened one of the soda cans knowing that this conversation was going to take some time.

"I don't want to keep it a secret and the secret is killing both of us, we hate the lying and the sneaking around Liz but what choice do we have, we can't have it both ways and we know that but for now the lying is a small consequence to get to keep our partnership, we'll know when we're ready to give that up." Elliot explained.

"I don't like it Elliot, I'll be honest with you but if that's what both you and Olivia want then I'm ok with that, and your secret is safe with me because I won't hurt Ollie but whatever you do, don't elope ok?" Liz smirked and Elliot realised she knew a lot more than he had told her.

"Ollie asked me once when I was asking her about you what would I say if she said that you'd been together for a year and a half, were engaged and planning on eloping because you had to keep your relationship a secret." Liz explained seeing the realization on Elliot's face she felt like she owed him the explanation.

"Oh right." Elliot replied. "I don't want to elope, it was a joke really, it just seemed like the only way we could do this without having to sacrifice the one thing that's kept us together for all these years."

"But I want to be there when my daughter finally marries the man of her dreams Elliot, at least let me have that?" She asked softly.

"Of course Liz." Elliot nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He said even though in his heart he would have it so many other ways.

* * *

><p>They were waiting three hours before anyone came to tell them what was going on. Doctor Stephens met the gang waiting out in the hallway.<p>

"Family of Olivia Benson?" He asked to be sure and he knew there was no way possible that everyone there was family.

"We're her parents." Don replied as he held onto Liz.

"Why don't we go through this way?" The doctor suggested and Don nodded.

"Elliot come on." Liz told him knowing that he deserved and had every right to be there.

"Doctor how is she?" Don asked as soon as the office door was closed.

"She's ok, the bullet was shot at an angle so I would say whoever shot her was sitting or kneeling and she was standing when she was hit." The doctor began gently. "It went in through the skin, cut through the rectus femoris through the sartoris and embedded itself just under one of the bones of the pelvis." He explained.

"Layman's?" Don asked.

"She's going to be in some considerable amount of pain for some time." He shrugged. "The bullet tore through two muscles, she isn't going to walk for a good week and then it's going to be extremely painful so I'd say she's not going to walk for three to four weeks without crutches or a cane. She's sedated at the moment, when that sedation wears off I expect her to be in excruciating pain and we may have to sedate her again and keep her sedated for three to four days while the wound begins to heal. We've sent her up for a head CT and MRI to make sure she hasn't got any more serious injuries from the explosion but we believe she just has a concussion and a broken rib or two were' just waiting for the x-rays to come back." He explained.

"Thank you Doctor." Liz replied as she kept her emotions in check.

"Will someone be able to stay with her while she leaves here and recovers? Like I said she's going to be in a lot of pain and I will want walking kept to a minimum."

"She can come and stay with us, she has two children." Don replied.

"I didn't see anything about children in her records." He questioned.

"Adopted children." Liz explained. "How long until the sedation wears off?"

"An hour maybe two it's different with every patient and we had trouble getting the bullet dislodged without causing further damage so we had to give her a high dosage." He replied.

"Can we see her? Be with her?" Liz asked pleadingly.

"Of course, we'll just move her from recovery get her to have the MRI and CT and then I'll come and find you." The doctor replied and he showed the family back into the waiting room.

Liz explained everything to the anxious friends and the relief that she was going to be ok was visible as everyone let out a joined sigh of relief. It was hard for Elliot, Liz and Don though who had listened to how much pain Olivia was going to be in when she woke up and a part of them hoped she would be kept sedated so that she didn't have to live with that pain for a few days.

"She'll want to see the girls." Elliot said after a moment or two of silence.

"I'll go get them." Ryan smiled gently getting to his feet.

"Do you mind?" Elliot asked him knowing that Olivia trusted everyone in the room it didn't make a difference who went and who didn't.

"No of course not, come on Alex why don't you come too?" He suggested looking at the teary blonde.

"Yeah sure but we don't have a car seat." Alex replied. "For Brooklyn."

"The trunk of the Sedan." Elliot handed his keys over. "Just bring the keys back when you have the girls."

The two nodded and hurried off leaving everyone else waiting for more news on Olivia's condition.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the doctor finally came to find them and show them to Olivia's room. As they wanted minimum people around the bed Liz and Don went in first with the girls, Elliot deciding that he would prefer some privacy when he saw her.<p>

Eden held tightly to Don's hand while Liz carried a chattering Brooklyn. They walked into the room and saw Olivia lying motionless in bed, a few scratches on her face and arms the only thing to suggest she was injured as she looked so peaceful, the dim light of the bedside lamp extenuating her beauty giving her an unearthly glow around her fanned out brown locks and Olivia skin. Don moved one chair closer to the bed for Liz who took it and held tight to Olivia's limp hand while he and Eden went around to the other side and took the second chair.

"Is she sleeping Papa?" Eden asked having caught on to the name her sister called the older man.

"Yeah baby but she might be able to hear you so talk to her." Don suggested.

Eden held her Mother's second hand and stroked her thumb over it in a way her mother had done to her after a nightmare.

"Momma Livvie, Papa said you got hurt and the doctors make you sleep so you can get better. I don't want anything to happen to you Momma, please wake up soon." Eden said softly bringing tears to her grandparents' eyes. "I love you Momma." She leant over the bed and planted a gentle kiss on Olivia's cheek and was startled when a low moan passed through Olivia's lips.

"Papa?" Eden asked turning to her grandfather.

"The doctor said she would only be sedated for an hour or two more Don, she's probably slowly coming round." Elizabeth said just as Olivia's head rolled to the side.

"I think Momma's waking up." Don told Eden and she nodded and turned back to her mother.

"Momma?" She asked leaning over the low sides of the bed. "We want you to wake up Momma."

"Hmm." Olivia's moan and frown were obvious signs of pain.

"Momma wakie!" Brooklyn yelled happily from Liz's lap.

"Brooke..." Olivia moaned her head rolling to the other side as her eyes began to flutter open and close, adjusting to the light.

"Ollie?" Liz asked leaning forward as Olivia's eyes squeezed shut and opened wide.

"Mom?" She asked as she squeezed her eyes shut again and opened them.

"Yeah Ollie you're at the hospital you're ok." Liz smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"How do you feel Liv?" Don asked as Olivia rolled her head towards him.

"Like someone hacked off my leg." She moaned and winced.

"You want us to get someone?" Don asked.

"No." She shook her head as she knew when someone was hurting they were given meds that knocked them out and she didn't want to sleep. "How long have I been out?"

"About five hours not including the time it took to get here from the crime scene." Don replied.

"Ugh." Olivia moaned.

"Do you remember what happened?" Don asked as Olivia's eyes finally started to stay open.

"I was shot." She replied and Eden gasped no one had actually told her how Olivia was hurt. "Eden Momma's ok baby." Olivia reassured her as she squeezed the eight year olds hand.

"But you were shot?" Eden asked tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Yeah in the leg baby but Momma's fine, ok? Don't you worry." Olivia smiled weakly at her and she nodded and wiped at her cheeks.

"Momma Momma!" Brooklyn called as she wasn't getting enough attention.

"Hey Brooke." Olivia smiled turning back to her youngest child.

"Momma!" Brooklyn smiled happily.

"Mom put her on the bed because I don't think I can sit up any more." She explained as she winced in pain adjusting herself, the back of the bed was slightly elevated but she knew it would hurt to elevate it too much.

"Olivia you have two broken ribs, I don't think you want Brooklyn climbing all over you." Liz said cautiously.

"I wanna hold my daughter." Olivia replied and slowly Liz placed Brooklyn in the crook of Olivia's arm so the toddler was lying down a little two.

"Momma booboo." Brooklyn said touching a scratch on Olivia's face gently with one finger.

"Yeah Momma Booboo princess." Olivia replied as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Did you have a good day in school?" Olivia asked turning to Eden.

"Yeah Ryan and Alex came to get me before last period saying you were hurt." Eden replied.

"I hope you didn't worry too much baby." Olivia told her feeling guilty for any worry she had caused her daughter.

"I was worried but Ryan and Alex said you were ok and at the hospital and would want to see me and then Papa said you'd been hurt and that you were sleeping." Eden explained. "Momma how did you get shot?"

Olivia swallowed hard, she wasn't sure if explaining that would be of any benefit to her daughter but as she looked at Don and Liz she realised her daughter should understand enough to know her job could get her killed.

"There was a bad man baby and he had a gun but he didn't try to shoot Momma, he was real sad and he accidentally shot the gun and it hit Momma." Olivia explained and Don realised she was telling him as much as she was telling her eight year old.

"So it was an accident?" Eden asked.

"Yeah baby." Olivia nodded as she ran her hand through Eden's blonde hair.

"Liv we should head off get the kids home, you're going to be here for a few days and one of us will be back later ok?" Don smiled, he didn't want to leave her but there was a whole gang of people outside wanting to see her.

"Sure, where's Elliot is he ok?" Olivia asked. "There was an explosion, did he get hurt?" Olivia was getting worried and frustrated.

"He's absolutely fine Olivia, he was barely injured but you had some large debris landing on you and that's why you have broken ribs." Liz explained as she picked up Brooklyn from the bed.

"Now kids say bye bye to Momma and we'll come back later." Don smiled as he leaned over and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Bye Momma Livvie, hurry better." Eden smiled as Don picked her up to kiss her Mom.

"Bye Ollie, we'll see you later ok?" Liz smiled before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Bye bye Momma." Brooklyn smiled.

"Bye bye baby girl, Momma see you both later yeah? Now gimme kiss!" Liz helped Brooklyn lean over and plant a sloppy kiss on Olivia before the four of them left letting Olivia process what had happened for a moment or two before Elliot burst into the room.

"El." She smiled as he rushed over to her.

"Liv oh baby I'm so sorry." He cried and Olivia pulled him into her despite the pain.

"It wasn't your fault El, please don't cry baby." She said as tears leaked from her own eyes in a combination of heartache at seeing Elliot cry and pain shooting from her ribs and leg.

He heard a small gasp so pulled away to study her face.

"You're in pain." He told her.

"I'm fine." She replied as she held onto his hand.

"No Liv you're not you're in pain let me get a doctor." He told her.

"No El..." She pulled his hand towards her to stop him leaving and he turned to her with a stern look in his eye.

"Liv you're in pain please let me get someone?" He asked.

"Not till you've kissed me." She told him and he smiled and leant down to give her a small tender kiss but she had other idea's when she snaked her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

"Liv..." He moaned into her mouth as they continued their ferocious battle against each other's mouths until air became a necessity.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too baby. I'm so sorry you got hurt." He told her as he held his forehead against hers.

"It wasn't your fault." She replied as she stroked his cheek.

"I know but ..."

"No buts El." She told him. "Now about that doctor?" The pain was becoming unbearable.

"You have a few people waiting to see you so how about you say hello to them while I find your doctor?" Elliot suggested and she just nodded scared that if she spoke the pain would be audible.

Elliot dropped a light kiss on her head and as soon as he'd closed the door the whole gang came in, Huang, Alex, Casey, Melinda, Ryan, Morales, Munch and Fin.

"Hey." She smiled weakly as she tried to hide all signs of pain.

"How's the pain Liv?" George asked before Melinda could and it was obvious to everyone that was going to be her first question too.

"Fine." Olivia lied.

"I'll take that wince as agonizing." Melinda said as Olivia had just winced in visible pain.

"El has gone to get a doctor." Olivia replied her breath becoming short as the pain became worse.

"Baby girl?" Fin asked as she gripped onto his hand as his was closest.

"I can't breathe..." She gasped as Melinda and George hurried to the side of the bed as one of the monitors went wild.

"Olivia did you break any ribs?" Melinda asked hurriedly just as everyone moved from the side of the bed, George lowering it so Olivia who was nodding was flat on her back.

"Punctured lung?" Melinda asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." George replied as neither one of them had any medical equipment and were both relieved when a medical team ran into the room.

George and Melinda moved out of their way while listening closely to what was going on. Elliot was stood near the door in complete paralysis caused by shock. Casey and Alex were both teary, while Ryan and Morals didn't know what to do with themselves. Munch and Fin just stood watching shock at what was happening trying to block out the noise of Olivia's gasps for air while the doctors and nurses called instructions to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so if you wanna know what happened to Liv wait for the next chapter. :D smirks!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Right beginning of really long authors note – trying a new way to reply to everyone who reviews!**

**Edge15684 – Yeah I thought Liz would either find out or go on a rampage to find out about Charlie and be really angry that Olivia didn't tell her or find out the truth and I thought her knowing the truth would be a good thing lol!**

**Justliziam – I wonder if I tortured you enough? Hope you didn't die waiting for this update ;)**

**Ren Victoria – I think she's the only character I can never kill off because she is the focal point of all my fics! Haha! **

**SVUalltheway – I'm like that with a lot of fics but I think half the enjoyment is having to wait for chapters, and yeah I like the idea of Olivia having kids, I really think someone should like leave a baby on her doorstep or something in the show with power of attorney papers so she can keep the kid LMAO**

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo – Haha your review really made me giggle "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER" and no I don't think Don would see it, I see my dad a lot in Don't character and he's oblivious to things like love and stuff so we'll see and here's a hint, no I don't kill off Olivia!**

**ToriRenee161 – Sorry! Haha but I love leaving you wanting to come back to find out what happens!**

**BenslerBaby – sorry if I made you wait long!**

**DeLene – Thanks sweetie.**

**Mebe1993 – I'm glad you like it. **

**MeganDawn - :D thank you!**

**SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe – oh if only things were that easy! Haha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

INSERT LINE BREAK

They had to put an endotracheal tube down Olivia's throat to open her windpipe and they attached it to an oxygen tank via a thick tube. She was sedated for now but it was a mild sedation which would wear off quickly, as they strapped Olivia's wrists into place Elliot went to stop them but George and Melinda rushed to him.

"Why are they restraining her?" He asked in shock.

"It's for when she wakes up she doesn't panic and try and rip the tube out, once she's awake and they've explained to her what's going on they'll take them off." Melinda explained.

"What's happening to her?" He was in a desperate panic.

"We don't know Elliot but they've had to open up her wind pipe, that's what they're doing now when they perform tests then we'll get some answers." George replied gently understanding the man's distress.

"She came here with a gunshot wound and some broken ribs why is she now lying with a tube shoved down her throat?" He asked his eyes roaming over Olivia's lifeless looking body.

"It could be anything Elliot, we just have to be patient." Melinda told him softly. "Now why doesn't Alex go and call Liz and Don so they can come here?" She looked at the shaken blonde ADA who nodded and rushed out of the room.

"I'll go too, we can go and watch the girls." Casey added in a near whisper, she was in shock of what she had witnessed.

INSERT LINE BREAK.

When Olivia finally came round about an hour later she set the heart monitor berserk by panicking, she felt like she had something stuck in her throat and her hands were bound by her side.

Don and Anne watched as a doctor calmed Olivia down and explained fully to her what happened. She couldn't talk, she couldn't even make a noise and when she tried to nod she winced, her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Just blink once for yes twice for no ok?" The Doctor smiled softly.

She just looked at her doctor helplessly, before giving a very clear blink.

"Now do you know where you are?" The blonde haired green eyed young doctor continued.

Again Olivia blinked hard just once to show that she knew exactly where she was, not that she was very happy about it because if she hadn't been here she wouldn't have ended up with a pipe down her throat rendering her unable to speak.

"Do you remember why?" The questions continued and Olivia was in every mind wanting to tell her to shut up but with a tube down her throat she couldn't so she just frowned and blinked again.

"Right I'm going to take the restraints off but you can't touch the tube ok?" The doctor continued and Olivia blinked once again.

The doctor undid the one she was closest too and while she walked around to undo the other Olivia rolled her wrist around in circular motions enjoying the free use of her hands again.

"I'm going to go and get you some pens and paper so you can write instead of talk." The doctor smiled before walking out.

Don and Liz took this opportunity to approach the bed.

"Hey Ollie." Liz said softly as she took Olivia's hand in her own and Olivia gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Liv." Don smiled as Olivia took his hand in her other one and again gave it a squeeze.

The doctor returned quite quickly with a dry wipe board, rubber and pen and handed them to Olivia who took them gratefully, quickly writing a message she had been wanting to ask since she'd woken up.

What happened to me?

"We don't know yet we're running tests." The Doctor replied.

How long will I have this down my throat?

"Until we know what caused your windpipe to shut, so we can make sure it won't happen again." The doctor smiled softly, she knew that her patient must be feeling frustrated.

Where are my kids?

She turned the board to Don.

"At our place with Alex and Casey." He replied instantly seeing her eyes flooding with relief.

Where's El?

"Outside want me to get him?" Liz asked and Olivia nodded a little too enthusiastically causing her sever pain and her eyes to fill with tears.

"Careful there Olivia." The Doctor smiled. "I'll leave you in peace if you need anything hit the buzzer." She said pointing to a simple buzzer on the wall and Olivia blinked in reply.

"Liv!"

Hearing his voice made Olivia's eyes light up which didn't go unmissed by Don Cragen.

"You don't know how good it is too see your eyes." He smiled and Olivia just blinked once heavily and he understood that she meant that she appreciated it.

"Don why don't we get some coffee, I don't know about you but now Olivia's ok I am parched." She smiled and Olivia felt a new found respect for her 'Mom'.

"You ok with that Liv?" He asked her, not wanting to leave her unless he had express permission.

She blinked once quite quickly after he asked which was more of a 'God yes!' that just 'Yes'.

As soon as the door was closed Elliot pressed Olivia's hand to his lips.

"I was so scared I thought I lost you." He whispered as Olivia used her free hand to run through his hair softly, as uncomfortable as she was she was pleased to see him, tears filled her chocolate eyes as she imagined the positions being turned around, it would kill her to see something happen to him.

"Don't cry Liv." He whispered wiping her tears gently with his thumb.

She took her free hand and scribbled a note, she was right handed, Elliot had her right hand so she was writing with her left hand hoping he'd understand it.

I luv u

"I love you too Liv, I love you so much." He whispered kissing her hand again as he looked deep into her chocolate coloured fatigued eyes.

"Ok?" He asked her when he felt her squeeze his hand a little.

Tired.

She wrote and he nodded.

"You want to sleep?" He asked not quite understanding what she was trying to say but as she hooked her eyes on his he knew every word that she wanted to speak but couldn't.

"You can't sleep with a tube down your throat?" He asked her just to be sure.

The one blink she gave him had him nodding gently.

"I'll go find the doctor." He smiled and kissed her hand before walking out hoping Olivia would hurry up and get better soon because seeing her so weak was slowly killing him and he wasn't sure how much of him would survive at the end.

INSERT LINE BREAK

**Ha so I didn't tell you what happened to Liv but ah well you'll find out in the next chapter I think, they have to wait for test results so it would be very unrealistic. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Right beginning of really long authors note – trying a new way to reply to everyone who reviews!**

**Edge15684 – Yeah I thought Liz would either find out or go on a rampage to find out about Charlie and be really angry that Olivia didn't tell her or find out the truth and I thought her knowing the truth would be a good thing lol!**

**Justliziam – I wonder if I tortured you enough? Hope you didn't die waiting for this update ;)**

**Ren Victoria – I think she's the only character I can never kill off because she is the focal point of all my fics! Haha! **

**SVUalltheway – I'm like that with a lot of fics but I think half the enjoyment is having to wait for chapters, and yeah I like the idea of Olivia having kids, I really think someone should like leave a baby on her doorstep or something in the show with power of attorney papers so she can keep the kid LMAO**

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo – Haha your review really made me giggle "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER" and no I don't think Don would see it, I see my dad a lot in Don't character and he's oblivious to things like love and stuff so we'll see and here's a hint, no I don't kill off Olivia!**

**ToriRenee161 – Sorry! Haha but I love leaving you wanting to come back to find out what happens!**

**BenslerBaby – sorry if I made you wait long!**

**DeLene – Thanks sweetie.**

**Mebe1993 – I'm glad you like it. **

**MeganDawn - :D thank you!**

**SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe – oh if only things were that easy! Haha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

* * *

><p>As Elliot walked with the doctor back towards Olivia's room they heard an ear splitting alarm coming from it. The Doctor broke out into a run and Elliot followed just as a team of doctors came from all different directions.<p>

"She's seizing!" Olivia's doctor yelled.

Elliot just stood in shock horror as Olivia's body convulsed uncontrollably.

He could hear doctors called instructions to each other but he was frozen, when he felt a hand grip his he turned to see Liz Donnelly in tears. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they watched as finally Olivia's body went limp but then the shallow note coming from the heart monitor had all of them holding their breath.

"She's coding we need to shock her!" One doctor yelled.

They could only watch and pray as vaults of electricity was sent into Olivia's body making her jolt like a rag doll before going limp again.

"Again!" The Doctor yelled again.

Once again the tried to shock Olivia's heart.

"Come on Olivia, Shock at three sixty." The doctor called.

And again, another jolt of Electricity went through Olivia's body and when the heart monitor began to beep in a regular rhythm everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"She's back." The Doctor smiled the relief unmistakable in her voice.

"Doctor Anna, I think these may be of help." A nurse called rushing into the room with a manila folder.

"Thanks Lucy." Doctor Anne replied as she opened the file and began scanning it.

"Ok everyone let's get her on dialysis, I want a catheter put in place and someone check that the intubation hasn't shifted thank you!" She called before rushing over to the shaken family.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Liz asked her voice quivering with fear.

"That's what I just found out." Doctor Anna began signalling to the file in her hand. "After Olivia's surgery rather than giving her Morphine we gave her a drug that works faster but lasts half as long however it seems Olivia's had an allergic reaction to it, so when the drug began metabolising when she came round from the anaesthesia her body rejected the drug, it explains why her windpipe swell shut and then the seizure, now we know what it is we can start treating, she's going on dialysis which will flush her body of the drug, we're putting a catheter too and then she'll wake up in her own time." Doctor Anna explained.

"Will there be any long lasting effects from this or from her heart stopping?" Don asked nervously.

"There shouldn't be but we really don't know until she wakes up I'm afraid." Doctor Anna replied. "I'll come back and see you when she wakes up." Doctor Anna smiled before walking off leaving the three of them to go to the side of the bed and be with Olivia.

"I should go and let everyone else know how she's doing." Elliot whispered before hurrying off, he really wasn't taking seeing Olivia so limp and frail well, it was killing him.

* * *

><p>When Olivia came round she felt like she was being strangled and began coughing which was difficult with her intubation in place. Doctor Anna and the nurse called Lucy rushed in and they quickly settled Olivia. Lucy sat her up while Doctor Anna began calling instructions.<p>

"Olivia I need you to really cough for me, from the chest ok?" Doctor Anna began. "It's going to feel really uncomfortable and you're not going to be able to breathe but don't panic I'm just pulling the intubation out."

Don and Liz stood back and held hands as Olivia coughed hard, it sounded very painful and the tears streaming down her cheeks made that obvious. The tube was pulled slowly from Olivia's throat and they both winced at seeing the size on it.

"Good, now drink some of this." Doctor Anna smiled as she put a glass of water to Olivia's lips.

Olivia felt grateful to the cool liquid travelling down her burning throat.

"Good. Just sip slowly it's going to hurt." Doctor Anna smiled gently as Olivia took tiny little mouthfuls of the water before turning her head a little to show she was done and Lucy set her back into the reclined bed.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Anna asked.

"Ugh." Was all Olivia managed to reply and that hurt her throat.

"I know it's going to be very painful to talk for a while ok? You had an allergic reaction to some after surgery medication, you're ok though we've got you on dialysis and we're keeping an eye on your kidney function but so far so good." Doctor Anna smiled.

"What happened?" Olivia croaked in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

"You had a seizure then your heart went out on us but you're back and I don't think there will be any long term damage and now we know what you're allergic too it won't happen again." Doctor Anna smiled.

Olivia just nodded and her eyes flicked over to the very frightened looking Liz and Don.

"I'll leave the three of you alone." Doctor Anna smiled and she quickly left with Lucy.

They quickly went over to Olivia's bed. Liz quickly stroking Olivia's face as she blinked back her tears.

"Sorry." Liz sniffed, she didn't like anyone seeing her cry, she was known for being a strong and independent woman but seeing Olivia have a seizure and then have to be shocked to life had frightened her.

"I'm ok." Olivia whispered knowing that Liz was crying because of her.

"I know I'm glad to see and hear you though." Liz replied as Don just held Olivia's hand and wiped his tears on the back of his other hand.

"Don't cry." Olivia asked letting go of his hand to wipe his cheek.

"Sorry, you scared us Olivia, I don't think either one of us has ever felt that fear before." Don explained.

"Sorry." Olivia replied.

"Don't apologise it's not your fault but we're just glad you're alive." Liz replied wiping a damp cloth across Olivia's forehead which she found relaxing.

"Where are Brooke and Eden?" Olivia asked.

"Still with Alex and Casey, they'll bring the kids in the morning." Liz replied.

"Ok." Olivia nodded, her throat burned too much to say much else.

"You want a drink?" Don asked seeing Olivia's eyes flicker to the glass.

"Please." She nodded.

"Ok I'll help you sit up a bit." Liz replied and Olivia accepted her help while Don slowly pressed the glass to her lips tipping it very slowly.

"Ugh." Olivia groaned in between sips, this was the mother of all sore throats.

"Ok?" Don asked as she pulled away from the glass.

"Ye thanks." She replied and Liz slowly lowered her back to the bed. "El?" She asked looking hopeful.

"In the waiting room with Munch and Fin, he didn't handle seeing you have a seizure very well." Liz explained. "Want me to go and get him?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied, she wanted nothing more than to see her blue eyed fiancé.

"Ok I'll be right back." Liz smiled before kissing Olivia's cheek and hurrying off.

Don sat down in the chair beside the bed unsure what to say. He wanted to ask questions about her and Elliot but he knew that now wasn't the time, not when she'd almost died.

"Liv." Elliot smiled as he came into the room.

"Hey." She croaked.

Her voice took Elliot by surprised but then he shook it out, he shouldn't have been surprised, she had just been with a tube down her throat.

"How are feeling?" He asked taking her hand and desperately trying not to lean in and kiss her.

"Better now I've seen you, you look like shit by the way." She laughed and winced simultaneously.

"Could say the same about you." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"You didn't almost die." She pointed out and if he didn't see the smirk on her lips he'd have been shocked by that reply but when she laughed he did too.

"I guess you have a better excuse than me then." He laughed.

"What's your Stabler?" She asked.

"That I almost watched my best girl have a seizure and almost die." He replied.

"Best girl?" She laughed, he called her a lot of things but that was a new one.

"Yeah." He shrugged, he couldn't tell her that he wanted to say the woman I love in front of Don and Liz as Liz may have known about them now but Don didn't.

"Olivia everyone was asking about Charlie earlier, he's probably worried want us to call him?" Don asked and Olivia grimaced, this was awkward.

"No Dad its fine." She replied not wanting to even try and get out of this one.

"Olivia he's your boyfriend of a year and a half I think he'd want to know you're in hospital." Don explained to her.

"Dad please don't." She asked. "If he was my boyfriend I'd have introduced him to you by now, we're just dating." Olivia explained knowing that he was going to be seriously pissed when he found out the truth but she and Elliot were in too far to pull back now.

"Ok." Don sighed.

"Why don't you all go home and get some sleep, you're all probably knackered." Olivia replied knowing to move the conversation somewhere else was her only hope here seeing as Liz hadn't jumped to her defence.

"No we're going nowhere but if you want to sleep go to sleep and we'll be here when you wake up." Liz said firmly.

"All of you?" She asked her eyes hooked on Elliot.

"Yeah, I promise." He replied and she nodded and grinned before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I had found a drug that is stronger than morphine and does what I said it does but when I went to find it again I couldn't remember the name to write it down but I couldn't find it for some reason so I couldn't give you a name, don't know if an allergy to a drug would do what I said it did but ahh well it's fan fiction not an autobiography! Haha!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**Sorry it's been a long wait!**

When Olivia woke up the three people sitting around her bed was snoozing in their chairs. She smiled, it was nice to wake up in hospital in the first time with family around her, not alone and scared like it had been in the past.

"Ollie?" Olivia turned from admiring Elliot's sleeping form to see a just woken Liz Donnelly with bed hair and no makeup.

"Hey." Olivia smiled. "What time is it?"

Liz looked down at her watch as the two men began rousing from sleep.

"Five." Liz replied.

"It's early." She groaned leaning back in the bed.

"Yeah why don't you get some more sleep?" Liz suggested.

"I've had enough, I just wanna see the girls." Olivia replied honestly, she wasn't going to hide the need for her children.

"Ok, Casey and Alex will bring them by when they're up." Liz smiled taking Olivia's hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Morning." Elliot grumbled from his chair as he slowly woke up.

Don was waking too, quietly watching Liz and Olivia talking.

"Morning." The replied in unison.

"So will I be able to get home today?" Olivia asked hopeful.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Liv, you almost died yesterday." Elliot pointed out as he sat upright.

"I know, I just want to be home with my kids." Olivia explained and no one was about to dispute that.

"We'll wait and see what the doctor says when they come round ok?" Liz suggested and Olivia nodded before sitting back into her pillows and closing her eyes, taking seconds to fall back asleep, her breath even and soft, the light bouncing from her skin giving her an almost angelic glow.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed and Olivia was woken by a slight beeping noise that she hadn't heard before. She opened her eyes and found a nurse walking towards her and the chairs beside her bed empty.<p>

"What's that noise?" Olivia asked groggily, she was just waking up and was still fatigued.

"Just your dialysis coming to an end, the drug should be completely out of your system now." Lucy smiled.

"Ok." Olivia nodded. "Where are my parents?"

"They went to get something to eat while you were sleeping and then apparently your daughters should be here by the time they're done." Lucy explained and Olivia smiled at the thought of her children.

"Ok thank you." Olivia replied. "Is there any way I could sit up more?"

"Of course." Lucy grabbed a remote control from the side of the bed. "It's self-explanatory."

Olivia looked at the remote control and found it had simple diagrams on how to adjust the bed and quickly found a comfortable position to sit in.

"Doctor Anna will be starting her morning rounds in a bit, hopefully she'll be able to let you know when you can go home." Lucy told her before turning on her heels and leaving.

As soon as the door closed it opened again to reveal Munch and Fin.

"Hey guys." She smiled broadly.

"Hey Liv you're looking better." Munch smiled.

"Baby Girl you scared us." Fin told her and she nodded understanding some.

"Sorry, never planned it." She joked and the two men laughed as they took seats beside her bed.

"So they tell you how long you're going to be here?" Fin asked.

"Not yet, hopefully get out today I finished the dialysis now so I think I'll be able to get out of here soon." Olivia replied shrugging.

"You really think there's a chance they'll let you out today?" Munch asked and Olivia just shrugged in reply, she had no idea but she could wish.

When the door opened again in walked Doctor Anna.

"Olivia how are you this morning?" She smiled brightly as she walked to the bed.

"Better." Olivia replied.

"Good now if the two gentlemen would mind stepping outside so I can examine you." She said and Fin and Munch quickly mumbled a goodbye before leaving.

"So tell me about your children while I change the dressings." Doctor Anna said and Olivia nodded as the Doctor pulled the blanket down and hitched up her gown to get to work.

"Well I adopted Eden Tennessee nine days ago, her Mom was killed and her grandparents didn't want custody and handed their guardianship over to me with adoption papers. Then my youngest Brooklyn is twenty nine months and I adopted her two weeks ago but she's been in my custody eight weeks." Olivia explained as she watched Doctor Anna clean up a very disgusting looking scar. "They're my entire world."

"I'm sure they are, they're very beautiful girls." Doctor Anna smiled.

"How come the scar is so long?" Olivia asked.

"We couldn't get to the bullet." Doctor Anna replied straight away. "Don't worry though only the deepest section is stitched and this bit here is glued so the scar won't be half as bad."

"I've never been a woman who cares about scars, I've been stabbed and shot enough times not to give a damn." Olivia replied.

"So you like your job?" Doctor Anna continued as she recovered the wound.

"Yeah, it's what I live for, before my girls it was all I had in life." Olivia explained and Doctor Anna nodded.

"Ok well hopefully we'll get you on your feet today." She said and Olivia nodded.

"When can I go home?" Olivia asked.

"If your kidneys are fine today." Doctor Anna smiled and Olivia beamed, she couldn't wait.

"How will you know if my kidneys are ok?" Olivia questioned.

"I'm going to check your catheter bag now and I'll be able to tell by the colour and quantity of the urine." Doctor Anna explained and then chuckled at Olivia's grossed out expression. "Yeah not something most people like talking about." She added as she changed her gloves. "So how's the pain?"

"About a five." Olivia shrugged, she could handle pain.

"Ok well I'm going to give you some pain relief before we try you on crutches I don't think you'll be able to put any weight on your leg today but you can try if you want." Doctor Anna said as she went to the foot of the bed were the urine bag was.

"Ok." Olivia nodded feeling quite uncomfortable knowing that the doctor was judging the colour of her urine as she was talking.

"Well everything here looks good your urine is light and not cloudy so that's great and your kidneys are working fine so I'll have the nurse come and take out the catheter and then be back with some crutches in about fifteen minutes."

Thirty minutes later Olivia was hopping up and down the corridor like an expert on the crutches as she was being watched by Don, Liz and the kids. She was getting ready to be discharged as soon as her urine test came back.

"Olivia I'll go and get you some stuff from your house and bring them to our place, we made up your room last night, you're going to have the ground floor guest room ok?" Liz smiled as Olivia began to tire and her hands began to hurt from the plastic of the handles.

"Yeah thanks Mom." Olivia smiled as the nurse guided her back to her room.

Don and the kids joined her and Olivia listened to her eldest talk about how she and Liz had made the bedroom all ready for her mother with a genuine smile on her face.

When Liz returned everyone besides her left Olivia's bedside so that she could have some peace to change. At first Olivia felt quite embarrassed to have Liz Donnelly help her change but she knew there was no other way she could do it.

"Ok?" Liz asked as Olivia slowly moved her way onto the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded, she didn't want Liz to know how uncomfortable she felt.

"How do you want to do this?" Liz asked as Olivia pulled out the clean underwear from the bag.

"Uh…" Olivia felt really awkward.

"How about I put them on your bad leg first and we should be able to get your good leg in then without a problem." Liz suggested and Olivia nodded.

Liz worked quickly sensing her daughter's frustration at not being able to dress herself. Once the underwear was on both legs Olivia lowered herself off the bed onto her good leg and awkwardly hitched them all the way up beneath the gown.

"We'll do the same with the trousers." Liz said picking up the NYPD Sweats.

These were a bit more of a struggle and when Olivia hopped off the bed again she had to let Liz pick the trousers up to her hips.

When it came to removing her gown she didn't care, even Munch had seen her in her bra when he'd walked in on her in the locker room and even in school she'd never been uncomfortable changing her top in the gym locker room.

Once done Liz put Olivia's sock on her feet knowing it was difficult to bend because of where the bullet had been lodged and she then slipped Olivia's sneakers on. Once done the nurse came in with the discharge papers and all of the prescriptions Olivia needed to take with her.

When an orderly came in with a wheelchair Olivia groaned, she knew it was policy but she didn't care she hated being pushed out of hospital.

"Come on Ollie sooner you comply the sooner we get home." Liz told her and Olivia soon stopped arguing and jumped into the wheel chair.

"Let's go!" She yelled happily and Liz chuckled before taking the wheelchair from the orderly and pushing her daughter out to meet the waiting family.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**Sorry it's been a long wait!**

Back at Liz and Don's house Olivia was ordered onto the couch with a warning not to move. She read stories to the children played a little with Brooklyn grinning and bearing the pain until Liz made them all lunch.

"Ok after eating you can take the strongest pain killers." Liz informed her as she placed the tray on Olivia's lap.

"Let me guess side effect is that it works like a sedative too?" Olivia asked, she knew how they worked she'd had them before.

"Yeah, you can either stay here on the couch or go to your room it's up to you, your Dad's just clearing things up at the office then he'll be home." Liz explained as she tucked into her own lunch and kept an eye on Brooklyn and Eden who were sat on the floor with their own lunch while watching another Disney movie.

"Ok." Olivia replied and Liz could see something was bothering her.

"You ok Ollie?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Olivia replied but Liz knew she was just saying it.

"You know you can talk to me Ollie, about anything." Liz said trying to coax the Detective to open up.

"I know." Olivia replied. "I just… I can't even walk let alone take care of my kids."

"Ollie, you can't help that but we're here to help you and once you're up and running again you'll be back to your old self and home with your kids." Liz told her.

"I know, but I can't even get up the stairs to tuck them into bed." Olivia sighed and Liz's heart broke for her surrogate daughter, she knew that it must be killing her not to be able to look after her own kids.

* * *

><p>When Don arrived home Olivia was sleeping on the couch. He kissed his granddaughters before kissing Olivia's head softly. She looked so peaceful while she slept but he knew from what the Doctors said that when the pain killers wore off she would be in pure agony.<p>

"Hey." He said going through into the kitchen to where Liz was preparing dinner.

"Hi." She smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist and she sunk into his comforting touch. "How's she been?"

"Ok." Liz replied. "She's pissed that she can't take care of the kids but she's not mentioned anything about the shooting."

"She will have to be evaluated before she comes back anyway, protocol but she's going to be out for weeks so it doesn't matter, I'm just worried because normally she'd have questions about the kids that were in the house with her and she's not asked anything. I'm really worried about her Elizabeth." Don admitted, and Liz turned to face him and held around him.

"All we can do is be here for her, to listen when she wants to talk, to comfort when she needs comfort and help when she wants help even if she doesn't admit to it." Liz replied knowing that Don was taking Olivia being shot bad too.

"Yeah." He replied just as a pair of footsteps toddling into the room made the conversation stop.

Brooklyn reached her arms out for Don and he smiled and scooped her up.

"Papa." Brooklyn smiled snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"Papa's Brookie." Don smiled as he stroked one hand through her hair the other arm holding her up against his chest.

"Is little Brookie hungry?" Liz asked tickling the youngster's tummy.

Brooklyn nodded tiredly.

"Then how bout Papa go play with you till Nana's finished here?" Liz suggested and Brooklyn nodded more vigorously.

"Come on then Brooke let's go play with Eden." Don said jiggling the youngster on his hip.

ILB

Olivia woke up to the sound of Brooklyn's laugh. A smile crossed her face until she tried to move and she yelled out in pain.

"Olivia?" Don passed Brooklyn over to Eden and rushed to Olivia's side.

Tears ran down her face as she clutched her leg, the pain was near unbearable. Liz ran into the room and saw Olivia crying, she'd had her pain medication four hours before, the pills she was on could only be taken on a full stomach and six hours between them.

"Call George tell him what's going on." Don told Liz while he stroked his hand through Olivia's hair.

Liz nodded and hurried to the phone.

"You're ok Olivia, we're getting you help now." He said with a gentle voice.

"It feels like I've been shot all over again." She hissed through gritted teeth as she clung to the edge of the couch turning her knuckles white.

"I know, I know hopefully George can help." Don soothed softly as Eden kept Brooklyn occupied.

Liz came back into the room and told Don that George was on his way and then followed the instructions George had given her on the phone which was get a cold wet towel for her forehead and keep her temperature down as much as possible.

When George finally arrived with Elliot who had driven him lights and siren the whole way Liz was with Eden and Brooklyn while Don kept trying to soothe Olivia who was whimpering and shaking.

"We need to get her into the bedroom. I'm gonna sedate her." George explained.

Elliot quickly rushed to Olivia's side and hoisted her into his arms, he wanted to kiss her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear but with Don standing so close he couldn't.

"I've got you Liv." Was all he could say without rousing suspicion as he carried her into the bedroom that Liz directed him to.

George peeled back the duvet and Elliot lay her down. George quickly opened his medical bag and checked Olivia's blood pressure and temperature, both of which were dangerously high.

He gave her two different injections and it took less than a minute for Olivia to fall asleep.

"She was discharged from hospital this morning right?" George asked and they all nodded in reply. "The pain is normal and the blood pressure and temperature are just reactions to that but I am disappointed that they discharged her without taking her completely off the medication to see her pain level which was clearly a ten."

"So what can we do?" Liz asked desperately, seeing Olivia in so much pain had broken her.

"Just wait, the sedative I've given her isn't as high as what she would have in a hospital, it will only last a couple of hours but the pain killer can take a good fifteen to thirty minutes to kick in and I didn't want her in pain that long while she waited, I'm going to need to wait and see if her blood pressure and temperature come down when she wakes and if they don't then we're going to have to take her back to the hospital, they've definitely discharged her early."

"Well why don't we all eat it's getting late and if Olivia's out for a couple of hours then we may as well do something with our time." Liz said becoming her usual controlling self, she hated not being in control and had to take it back.

"Yeah might be a good idea, let Olivia sleep." George said.

"Elliot you'll stay?" Liz asked and Elliot nodded, he would be close to Olivia as much as he could it was killing him to see her in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**Sorry it's been a long wait!**

When Olivia woke all she could feel was a mild throbbing in her leg. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as it had been before George came over. She shifted in the bed and pushed herself to sitting before carrying her injured leg out of the bed and onto the floor. Her crutches were by the door and she wondered if someone had put them out of reach on purpose. However being physically fit Olivia knew she would have little problem getting to them as she pushed herself to standing, and with all her weight on her good leg she hopped awkwardly over to the crutches.

Once she'd slipped her arms into them and gripped the handles tight she wedged the crutch into the door to pull it open before hobbling to the kitchen where the smell of food and light family chatter drew her.

"Ollie what are you doing out of bed?" Elizabeth asked pulling up a chair for her and taking the crutches off her once she'd sat down.

"I wasn't going to lay there when everyone is in here." Olivia shrugged not sure what else she could really say on the matter.

"How's the pain?" George asked before Liz could fuss anymore.

"A three maybe four." Olivia shrugged and George nodded, she looked better at the least.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked and Olivia nodded, she was hungrier than she had been in a long time so it could only be a good thing.

"Momma Livvie is your leg still bad?" Eden asked.

"Yeah Princess, it's going to be bad for a long time." Olivia sighed softly, she hated being rendered so vulnerable.

"But it will get better?" Eden asked.

"Eventually it will." Olivia reassured and satisfied with the answer Eden turned back to her food.

Olivia glanced over at Don who was feeding Brooklyn by making airplane sounds rendering the two year old into laughter. It brought a sad smile to her face knowing that her 'parents' would be taking care of her kids for a while because she physically couldn't.

"Here you go." Elizabeth smiled putting a plate of lasagne in front of Olivia and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Mom this looks great." Olivia smiled.

"Don't eat it all if you can't, the Doctor said you might have trouble keeping food down with the meds." Liz said and she nodded in reply before digging in, she didn't care what the doctors said, she was hungry.

After everyone had eaten Olivia's pain level had dramatically risen but she wasn't going to let it show as she held Brooklyn on her good leg she hid every grimace well except to Elliot who could read her like a book.

"Liv if you're hurting go back to bed." He whispered as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine." She replied shrugging him off. "Honest." She lied.

"Ok but if I see tears in your eyes again I will carry you back to bed." He told her firmly and she nodded before snuggling her cheek into Brooke's who was slowly succumbing to sleep.

Once Brooke was asleep Don took her up to her crib and Liz took Eden for a bath. Olivia took the moment while George was in the kitchen on his cell phone to snuggle up to Elliot.

She kissed him softly at first but then deepened it. He parted her lips open so his tongue could evade her mouth and she moaned subconsciously before he pulled away.

"I've been wanting that since you got here." She told him as he kissed her forehead.

"I've been wanting to do that since I've been here." He told her softly as he pushed her hair from her face. "But you're burning up again Liv, how bad is the pain?" He asked her knowing she wouldn't admit to being in pain easily.

"It's about an eight now." Olivia replied with a soft sigh.

"Come on I'll carry you to bed." He said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him as he carried her to the back of the house to her room.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered as he put her down.

"Never." He told her as he knelt down beside the low bed and held her hand.

"It really hurts." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"I bet baby, you tore through three different muscles and lots of nerves. You're lucky you didn't lose the use of your leg." Elliot told her and she nodded knowing he was telling her the truth.

"I'm a sucker for pain." She puffed and Elliot knew the pain was verging on a nine now and that she wouldn't be able to help the tears that were already flooding her eyes from pouring soon enough.

"I know baby, I wish I could make it stop, I really do." He told her as he brushed her hair from her face again and he felt the heat radiating from her skin.

"I should go get George baby you're boiling." He said seeing her begin to shake.

"I don't know what's wrong." She said tearfully and he kissed her head but pulled away, the touch of her skin burned his lips.

"I'm getting George I'll be right back." He told her before letting go of her hand.

As she waited for Elliot to come back with George she shivered violently, he said she was hot but she had never felt so cold before. She was fighting against sleep or unconsciousness, whichever it was that was pulling her further and further from reality.

"Olivia?"

She could hear George call her name but it sounded so distant.

Elliot looked at Olivia. She looked disorientated as she lay there in what was obvious a cold fever ridden sweat.

George dug through his medical bag and found the ear thermometer and Olivia barely registered the invasion as the device was thrust into her ear canal.

"Hundred and five." George sighed. "This has been building for a while, why didn't she say anything?" He asked not expecting an answer.

"It's Liv, she's too stubborn for her own good." Elliot sighed as he struggled not to go over and kiss her.

"Go and ask Liz for some Ice, I need to check the wound over." George said peeling back the blanket and seeing how wet it was from sweat moved it out of the way, the last thing Olivia needed to be now was covered up.

"Ok." Elliot nodded hurrying off.

"Olivia, I'm going to just check the injury ok?" He told her but she was to disorientated to even register that he'd even said anything.

Liz and Elliot came back in with ice as George was unwrapping the dressing.

"Put some on her head and put a chunk in her mouth." George told them. "Turn her head to the side so she doesn't choke on it."

Elliot and Liz got to work as George proceeded to take of the dressings and he managed to supress a gasp when he finally got the fabric out of the way.

"Liz." He whispered and she stopped what she was doing to look at the Psychiatrist. "Call an ambulance." He told her and Liz's eyes widened in horror before she scurried out of the room.

"Ambulance? Why?" Elliot questioned.

"Her leg's infected." George said and Elliot looked down at Olivia's leg and saw that the stitches were oozing and he felt sick and supressed the urge to vomit as he turned back to Olivia.

"You're going to be ok." He told her softly even though her eyes were drifting close and she was fighting to keep them open.

She wasn't sure what was going on. She could hear talking but she couldn't make out what was being said. All she knew was that she was supposed to stay awake. She didn't know why or what was making her think it but she couldn't let the darkness take her. The pain was unbearable. Her leg felt like someone was stabbing it over and over and her whole body ached. She couldn't stop shaking. She felt so cold.

Liz and Don let the EMT's through to the bedroom and they could only stand there as George filled them in.

"GSW three days old, infected, temp one oh five, extreme tachycardia." He told them as the EMT's put oxygen on her.

Don called Alex and Casey and asked them to come over and watch the kids while they went to the hospital, reluctantly Elliot agreed to wait for them while Liz rode with Olivia and Don and George followed the ambulance.

* * *

><p>At the hospital Olivia was rushed through leaving Liz to wait for Don and George who arrived seconds later followed by Munch and Fin who'd got the call from Don on the way.<p>

"Have they said anything?" Don asked trying to keep calm.

"No." Liz replied. "George how bad is she?" Liz asked desperately.

"I don't know but that leg didn't look good. They'll have her on antibiotics and it should clear out the infection and help bring her temperature down but I wouldn't be surprised if they put her on a cooling blanket to speed up the process." George replied honestly.

"George how bad is her leg?" Don asked forcefully.

"Bad." He sighed. "If this infection doesn't clear and fast…" He didn't even want to finish that sentence and he didn't need to as Don swallowed hard and put his forehead to Elizabeth's temple just as Elliot hurried in.

"Well?" He asked looking around at his fiancé's family.

"We don't know anything yet." Elizabeth told him calmly.

He nodded and sunk into one of the nearest chairs.

"How was she in the ambulance?" Elliot asked.

"Unconscious." Elizabeth replied. "She lost consciousness as soon as they brought her out of the house."

Elliot dropped his head into his hands to hide the tears threatening to spill, he had never seen his partner like this, he'd seen her sick but this… this was worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**Sorry it's been a long wait!**

Three hours Don, Liz, George, Munch, Fin and Elliot waited for a doctor to come and talk to them and by the look on Doctor Anna's face they could tell it wasn't good.

"Hello again." She said solemnly to the family.

"How is she?" Elliot asked visibly frustrated.

"Right now she's heavily sedated. She went into septic shock, she's suffered a seizure in the ER as her fever was one oh five on arrival and we put her on cooling blankets. We're feeding her fluids and antibiotics through an IV, we've had to place her back on the endotracheal ventilation, we've given her some drugs to bring up her blood pressure and bring down the tachycardia but we're keeping her sedated until her body begins to fight the infection in the leg." Doctor Anna explained.

"How is the leg?" George asked knowing how bad it had looked to him.

"So far we're not thinking about amputation, if her body fights the infection she should regain full usage." The Doctor explained and George and everyone else let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Liz asked.

"I can take you up to the viewing window but we've put her in a sterile clean room as we don't want anyone carrying any infections that could affect her at all especially not her lungs and heart which have taken a big hit during the shock, we're observing her closely as we're afraid of her lungs becoming anymore damaged." Doctor Anna explained. "Come on I'll take you all up."

* * *

><p>They arrived outside the large glass window and were all shocked by what they saw. Olivia looked so pale and weak and it terrified them. She was covered up by the cooling blankets and there were fans on all around the room keeping the room at a low temperature to bring her body temperature down. There was multiple machines surrounding her, some of which everyone recognised and others which only Huang and the Doctor recognised.<p>

"Why so many machines?" Elliot asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Well she's technically in a coma, drug induced, we're monitoring her brain activity and then we're also monitoring her ECG to make sure the tachycardia is coming down too. Then of course there's two different IV's, a feeding tube and a urine bag." Doctor Anna replied as a nurse went into the room.

Elliot's heart froze but then he saw the nurse was in a separate space and was getting cleaned up and pulling on scrubs before going in to Olivia.

"What's she doing?" He asked.

"Just checking her vital signs, her temperature and so on, as soon as her temperature is normal and her fever breaks we'll need to pull her off the cooling blankets." Doctor Anna told him gently, she knew it was hard for the family of patients to witness things like this.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Elliot asked, he needed answers.

"I don't know, it could be hours but it could be days. Until the fever breaks I can't tell you much, we'll keep her comatose for as long as we feel necessary. A physiotherapist will be in once a day to move her and make sure the bad leg gets plenty of exercise." Doctor Anna continued knowing that everyone was listening even if it was only Elliot asking the questions. "Really there's nothing more any of you can do tonight, she's going to need you all when she comes around."

"So what are you saying?" Don asked softly, his voice dry from lack of usage.

"Go home, get some sleep and come back tomorrow." Doctor Anna told them. "You can't stand here all night."

"Ok." Don nodded.

"I'll leave you too it, if you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask." Doctor Anna replied before walking off.

Everyone just looked in on Olivia unsure what to say to one another. It was Don who finally broke the silence.

"How did this happen?" He asked in frustration.

"It could be a lot of things Don but basically bacteria got into the blood and her body was too weak to fight it off." George explained. "It explains everything, the temperature, the tachycardia, the disorientation and the seizure."

"Could this damage her brain?" Liz asked.

"The seizure could but I think Doctor Anna would have told us if there was anything irregular, they're monitoring her brain activity." George told them and they nodded weakly.

"We should head home, Olivia would want us with the girls." Don told Liz and she nodded and leant into him.

"We'll be back first thing Ollie." She said her hand on the glass.

Don led Liz away leaving Elliot, John, Fin and George at the window.

"I should never have let her go into that building." Elliot sighed dropping his head.

"Elliot, she'd made her mind up, no one was going to change it once she'd decided." John said dropping his hand onto the younger Detective's shoulder.

"I should have stopped her." He said again.

"Elliot blaming yourself isn't going to help Liv, she needs our support right now." George told him and he nodded, agreeing in complete silence.

"We should go and come back in the morning." Munch said and Fin nodded.

"See you tomorrow Baby Girl." Fin said.

"See you tomorrow Liv, get better for us." Munch added and the partners walked away leaving the shrink and Elliot alone.

"You should go too, get some sleep Elliot, she'll need your strength when she wakes up." George told him.

"If she wakes up…"

"Don't start thinking like that Elliot, she's going to wake up you'll see." George told him firmly and Elliot sighed and nodded.

"Are you not going to go home?" Elliot asked him.

"I will in an hour or two, I just know what the Doctors are talking about and the next few hours are critical, if anything happens I want to be the one to call Don and explain it all in layman's terms." George replied honestly.

"What are her chances?" Elliot asked in a voice so unlike his own.

"They're really good Elliot, if we hadn't noticed when we did then she wouldn't have made it but we got her here in time." George replied and Elliot nodded. "Go home, shower and sleep and if anything happens I'll call you."

"Promise?" Elliot asked in a childlike manner.

"I promise." George replied.

Elliot nodded and looked back at Olivia sending her silent 'I love yous' before walking off leaving the psychiatrist alone.

George continued to peer in on Olivia, he wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there when Doctor Anna came back.

"I thought I told you all to go home." She smiled.

"Doctor George Huang, psychiatrist for the FBI." He told her and she nodded guessing he understood just how bad Olivia was doing.

"Seeing as you're a Doctor and now the only one here would you like to go see her?" Doctor Anna replied and George gave an instant nod, seeing her charts and stuff himself he would be able to know really how bad she was.

Once scrubbed up Doctor Anna and George Huang went into Olivia's sterile room together. He instantly grabbed her chart not caring how many laws he was breaking in doing so.

"You've taken blood cultures." George said.

"Yeah, but you know as well as I do it can take a few days for anything to show up on those, we've also taken a urine sample and have her booked in for the portable chest x-ray tomorrow." Doctor Anna replied.

"Her vitals are strong." George noted looking at the machines. "And her brain activity is quite erratic."

"My guess is she's either having a nightmare or an erotic dream." Doctor Anna replied with a soft chuckle and George smiled, his guess was erotic dream and he knew which man it was she was dreaming about too.

"You have her on Hemodynamic Monitoring." George added.

"We have too, we don't know what the infection is that's making her sick." Doctor Anna replied. "She's in critical condition George, how many patients do you know who have come out of septic shock?"

"None." He replied.

"Well luckily I'm her doctor then I've had three." Doctor Anna replied.

"How many have you treated though? In comparison to the amount that have recovered?" George asked and Doctor Anna didn't reply. "My thoughts exactly." George sighed. "It will kill her family if anything happens to her, she has two daughters who worship her, a man who thinks she can walk on water even if she can't see how much he loves her and then her parents who honestly believe she's God's gift and her surrogate siblings would commit murder for her."

"You didn't say what she means to you." Doctor Anna noted.

"To me… she's a best friend, I can rely on her for someone to talk to when I need a friend in the way she can with me when she can't turn to her girlfriends." George replied honestly. "I don't think I'd survive if anything happened to her."

"Then we best make sure nothing does happen to her." Doctor Anna smiled putting her hand on George's shoulder.

"Yeah." George nodded sniffing hard trying to hide his tears.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to make my night time rounds." Doctor Anna said feeling the need to leave the small Doctor alone with his friend.

Once George knew he was alone he approached the bed. He took her hand in his gloved hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while watching the brain monitor. He felt some relief when it spiked at the contact.

"Glad to see you're still with us Liv." He said looking at her pale face as he spoke. "You're going to get better, don't give up fighting." He said and again the monitor spiked. "We all need you Liv, until now I didn't realise how much but you're the glue at Special Victims, you remind Don that there is some humanity left out there, you remind Elliot there's a reason to love and you keep Munch and Fin from going off the deep end, then of course there's me, you remind me that even the best of people need to let people into their heads every now and again and that even the best of people can have their daemons. Casey and Alex would kill each other if Melinda didn't kill them first because you're the mediator when things get out of hand with them. We need you Liv, please don't give up fighting for Brooklyn and Eden too, you gave them a second chance at having a family. They need you more than anyone else Olivia." George spoke softly his eyes hooked on the brain monitor and he had to admit he was quite pleased that the activity would spike every time he mentioned a name.

When the nurse came in to check her over he left knowing he'd said all he could say but he took vigil on the bench beneath the window to her room knowing if worse came to worst she would want someone here but as she also wouldn't want anyone worrying he stayed with her so that her family could have some peace.

"Thought you could use this." Doctor Anna smiled bringing a coffee over to him.

"Thank you." He smiled taking it gratefully as the Doctor sat down beside him.

"So how is she?" Doctor Anna asked knowing that George would have been watching the brain function more than anything.

"Alive." George replied. "I was talking to her and every time I mentioned someone's name she'd spike so she's still there, that's all I needed." George replied honestly.

"That's good George, it means she's not given up yet." Doctor Anna smiled.

"I know Liv and she won't give up without a hell of a fight, if she isn't supposed to beat this then we've got a few days because she won't give up." George told the Doctor honestly.

"I think she will win this fight." Doctor Anna said. "She has two reasons alone to live, her two girls who obviously mean the world to her. Hopefully by this time tomorrow we'll know what caused the shock and if it's not treatable with antibiotics then we'll get her on the drug she needs, all we can do till then is ..."

"Wait." George finished for her.

"Wait, exactly. Now I've given your name at the desk as privilege to be allowed in and out of Olivia's room as you know how to scrub thoroughly and I know you won't take advantage of it." Doctor Anna smiled taking George's hand in her own and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you Anna, that really means a lot. I'm sure it will help the family if they have any questions." George replied just as Melinda walked towards them still in her work clothes.

"Another Doctor?" Anna asked in surprise thinking it was George's wife or girlfriend.

"Melinda Warner ME, one of Olivia's best friends, there was a murder and I was on the scene I've only just managed to get away." Melinda explained as she looked into the room.

"Ok. I'll let George fill you in Melinda. I'll see you later George." Doctor Anna smiled at both then walked away leaving George to tell Melinda everything.

**A/N: I know you all want the relationship to come out but if I told you that would mean the end of the story would you stop asking? It will come out at some point but seeing as the whole point of the story is hiding the relationship I am not going to bring it out any sooner than necessary, and there is a reason to do with the whole story that Olivia's so sick, you'll know what I mean when I get there. Steff xox**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**Ok SO I know that in the show George is gay but seeing as many people turn other characters gay and bi I am turning George straight for the point of this story. There is a reason to it but you'll have to wait for it!**

The next morning Alex and Casey were the first to arrive on their way into court.

"How is she?" Alex asked having had a phone call from Melinda explaining what the situation with Olivia was.

"She's doing better this morning, her temperature is down to one hundred and one but the fever hasn't yet broken." George replied and the two women nodded weakly their eyes transfixed on Olivia through the thin piece of glass.

"We should go, we'll be by again later." Casey said weakly and George nodded silently as the two women walked off.

Liz and Don were the next to arrive after taking Brooklyn to day care and Eden to school.

"It's all over the paper." Don sighed handing a newspaper to George.

"She was shot in the line of duty and the result is an infection and being this sick, of course the media were going to spike an interest." George told him softly as Liz peered into the room watching the soft rise and fall of Olivia's chest.

"Is she any better?" She asked hoarsely and George could tell she'd been crying.

"Yes, her temps down and her heart rate is down a little and her blood pressure up a little. She's not out of the woods yet though." George told them.

"You stayed here all night." Don noted and George nodded in reply even though it wasn't a question. "Thank you." Don said letting the shrink know he appreciated it.

"No problem, she's my best friend Don, it would kill me if anything happened to her." George said.

"We've got to go into work and sort out some leave, we'll be back later…"

"I'll call if there are any changes." George finished knowing that's what the Judge was about to ask.

"Thank you." She said reaching along the bar they were leaning on and giving his hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>That's what it was like for a whole three weeks. Olivia lay in a drug induced coma while her body fought, everyone would call in and out while George stayed vigil at the hospital having been given special permission to use the Doctor's on call room where he would sleep sporadically while Olivia had other visitors.<p>

Doctor Anna found herself getting close to the shrink. She thought it was admirable that he stayed by his best friend's side soothing her friends and family when they called, telling her daughters stories about their mother that made them both laugh.

Her biggest worry though as well as George's and the rest of her family was that Olivia wasn't getting much better. Her temperature was constantly high fluctuating between 98 and 105 as her body combated one infection another one would take over her body.

Olivia's current problem was having suffered a pulmonary edema. The fluid on her lungs was spotted on her daily chest x-ray and it was bothering George and Anna a lot.

"I don't understand she should either be getting better or getting worse but she's doing neither." Anna sighed as she and George ran through Olivia's vitals.

"I … this might be a long shot but she hasn't had any visitors in here other than me, maybe she think's everyone's forgotten about her or doesn't care so she's giving up the fight?" George suggested.

"I can't have all of them carrying in viruses and infection it could make her worse and kill her." Anna said and George nodded in agreement.

"What if it was just one person?" George asked. "Let one person come in here and talk to her for an hour, have skin to skin contact with another human."

George was thinking like a shrink, he had to because he believed it might be the key to get Olivia better.

"Who have you in mind?" Anna asked knowing that he wouldn't ask without someone already in his mind.

"Her partner Detective Stabler." George replied. "She… she loves him but NYPD Policy on fraternization stops either one of them making a move, they prefer their jobs to happiness with each other."

"Ok." Anna replied. "Fine one hour tonight Detective Stabler can have a visit, he has to be in scrubs but he can keep the gloves off and maybe hold her hand, it might work because I'm running out of ideas."

"Thank you… for everything." George said quietly.

"George from what you've told me about her… I'd give anything to have a man talk about me the way you talk about her and I know you're not in love with her but I can tell she's made an imprint in your life and she's obviously a very strong and incredible woman. She deserves to be happy." Anna smiled and George turned to her and smiled back.

"You're incredible in your own way." He said. "You've done more than anyone expected you to with Olivia and I and her family are so grateful."

"I know." She said giving his arm a squeeze. "For someone like her, I'd do it all again." She added before walking out the room leaving George with Olivia.

He walked over to the side of the bed and took her hand in his own.

"Seriously Olivia, please fight this, I need you here to tell me what on earth that woman is doing to my head and my heart, you always talked sense into me about my date's and stuff… please fight Liv." George said softly and when he finished he was almost convinced he felt her hand twitch in his own, if the brain monitor was anything to go by she definitely tried to reassure him.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Elliot scrubbed up and was shown into the room. The blinds were drawn and Doctor Anna and George told him he had an hour to be with her and George asked him to tell her to fight, he promised that she could hear him and explained about the reactions on the brain scan.<p>

Once George left Elliot did the one thing he'd been dying to do and kissed her lips softly.

"God Liv I miss you." He said holding her hand. "I miss your voice, your eyes, your laugh. I need you to get better baby, I need you in every sense of the word…"

His heart almost stopped when he felt movement in his own hand. He looked up at the brain monitor and saw the activity line had spiked and then he squeezed her hand again.

"Brooklyn misses her Momma and so does Eden, they come by every day but they can't talk to you because they're not allowed into the room, other than George I'm the only person they let in Liv, I haven't been able to stay away though, I've been by every day and even the kids came by and they want you to get well soon, they want us to get married and have more babies, they want Brooklyn and Eden to be their real sisters…"

Once again he looked at the monitor as he felt her hand move in his own.

"I know you can hear me Liv, I need you to fight that drug that's making you sleep and wake up. Let me see your brown eyes Liv… only you can do it… only you can fight and show them that you can get better. You know your gunshot wound is healing, they said when you get better it will probably be fully healed. They say you're still reacting to pain stimuli too, I hate that they're causing you pain just to see that your brain is still functioning but it gives us all some peace of mind."

A moan passed Olivia's lips and Elliot was sure he was just hearing things, he knew that there was a chance this could happen, George had told him if she really wanted to she could wake up and she was definitely trying.

"That's it Liv." He reassured her. "You can wake up for me, let me see those eyes of yours and show me you're getting better, your temperature is at its lowest today Liv, ninety seven point five, you can get there and beat this Olivia, you can't give up."

This time he felt a more pronounced movement in his hand. He squeezed back and got an instant twitch and he knew she was reacting to him.

"I love you Liv, and when you're better if you want to we can tell everyone about us and have a big white wedding like you always dreamed of, I wanted to tell everyone over the past three weeks, but I knew it was something we had to do together so if that's what you want then we will but I can't do this without you, Liv… I need you, Brooklyn and Eden need you and your Mom and Dad Liv, Liz and Don they need you too, Don asked her to marry him and she said she would only marry him if you got better so you know… sorry I know I'm blackmailing you here but I have to try everything."

He continued talking like that until Doctor Anna came in saying the hour was up.

"She moaned and she moved her hand loads." Elliot told her as he stroked a hand through Olivia's matted hair.

"That's great." Doctor Anna smiled as she looked at the paper from the brain activity. "You definitely had her thinking about something her brain shows more activity now than it has done in three weeks."

"Will she wake up? I mean you said it's a drug induced coma right?"

"It was a drug induced coma but we didn't give her anymore drugs Elliot, and when it was time for her to wake up she didn't." Doctor Anna explained. "We've been giving her a sedation to let her mind rest because the activity was near constantly higher than what's considered resting point and it would basically let her sleep dreamlessly for twelve hours but she could have woken up from it but didn't, all we can do is wait, her chest is draining nicely and as long as she doesn't get any more infections on her lungs we should be able to pull the tube out in a couple of days as long as her breathing regulates itself, I think George explained to you that the machine breathes for her when she basically forgets to breathe but she's been holding her own over the past two days but of course the fluid on her lungs set her back a bit…"

A louder moan from Olivia cut Doctor Anna off and had her rushing to the side of the bed.

"Olivia? Liv can you hear me?" The doctor had caught onto the nickname that George used for the woman in the bed.

The reaction was a gentle squeeze in Elliot's hand.

"Oh she definitely hears you." Elliot said.

"I think she may wake up." Doctor Anna said with a large smile on her face. "Maybe not now maybe not for a couple of days but she will."

"Of course she will." Elliot said leaning over and kissing Olivia's top lip avoiding the tube that was feeding oxygen into her lungs and keeping her throat pipe open. "Don't tell George or anyone else for that matter." He added seeing the look on the Doctor's face.

"Hey if it wakes her up your secret is safe with me." Doctor Anna smiled. "But really you should go now, I don't want her contracting anymore infections if she's going to wake up especially seeing as she's not on any antibiotics."

"Sure. I love you Liv, don't you forget it." He told her before kissing her once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

**I kinda got bored with this story so I've hurried to finish it**

It was three days later when Olivia's eyes finally opened. She was alone and it took her a while to realise where she was and what was going on.

At first she felt the tube in her throat which was stopping her from calling out. Having had it once before she knew what it was and what it mean to have it there so it didn't bother her half as much as it had last time. As her eyes scanned the place she noticed this room was very different to any other room she'd been into in a hospital.

She carefully eyed each machine that she knew was hooked up to her body. Some of them she recognised others she hadn't a clue what it was they did. She raised her hand to her forehead where she felt wires and guessed that one of the machines monitored her brain function. The multitudes of wires attacked to her chest, wrists and ankles had her confused though.

"Olivia?"

She blinked and turned her head as much as she could with the stiffness of her neck and she saw George walking to her in scrubs.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked her and she blinked once, she definitely knew she was in the hospital.

"Ok I'm going to go and get Doctor Anna. I'll be right back." He said giving her hand a squeeze before hurrying out.

Olivia wasn't lying there more than five minutes when Doctor Anna returned with George.

"Olivia it's so good to see those brown eyes." Doctor Anna smiled. "We're going to take the intubation out now ok? Remember I need you to cough for me from the chest."

George helped Olivia sit up right as the intubation was taken out. Olivia coughed hard and she realised her cough sounded very raspy.

As soon as the tube was out she gasped in as much as she could before George pressed a straw to her lips. She drank small sips, grateful for the liquid running down her throat until she began coughing again.

"I know the cough is nasty, you had some fluid on the lungs a few days ago and because you were out you haven't been able to cough any of it up, you have a chest tube in though draining the liquid." Doctor Anna explained before she asked.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"You've been in a coma for three weeks and three days." George replied and Olivia's eyes widened with shock.

"Three weeks? How come? What happened?" She asked successively, she couldn't believe it.

"Well you got an infection in your leg from the gunshot wound, you went into septic shock and we were lucky to bring you back from that but then you just kept getting infection upon infection and we couldn't shift them. Your fever finally broke but your temperature kept fluctuating and your heart rate kept crawling up while your blood pressure kept falling and we could only fill you back up with drugs and hope for the better then a couple of days ago you started moving and moaning and we hoped it was you finally coming around and then from there everything in your body just started to normalise and win the fight." Doctor Anna explained as best she could, truth was they had no idea what had cause Olivia to react so badly and then get better of her own accord. "It was almost like your system shut down and rebooted itself." She said.

"But I…" Olivia cut herself off and looked to the ceiling.

"But what Liv?" George asked.

"I heard talking." She said closing her eyes. "Who's been here to see me?"

"In the room? Only nurses me and Anna and Elliot came in three days ago."

"Elliot." Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the shrink. "He was here?"

"Yeah, we were trying to find ways to get you to wake up." George explained.

"I heard him talking." Olivia said. "He said my Dad finally asked my Mom to marry him but she said only if I woke up."

"Yeah that's right Liv." George smiled.

"I also heard you two." She said with a smirk and both Anna and George blushed.

"I'm going to call everyone and let them know you're awake." George said and he left the two women alone together.

"I'll have you moved to a regular room once we're done here." Anna smiled pulling the electrodes from Olivia's head.

"What is this room?" Olivia asked.

"Sterile clean room, while you were septic I didn't want anyone near you and then you just kept getting infection after infection and we didn't want anyone carrying any germs into the room while your body was fluctuating so much." Anna explained.

"Oh." Olivia replied. "So you and George?" Olivia questioned.

"What about me and George?" Anna asked trying to act completely oblivious.

"While I was in a coma it seemed both of you liked to talk to me." Olivia smirked.

"You remember it all?" Anna asked.

"No just… just bits of conversations." Olivia shrugged. "But I remember you saying you liked George and I remember George saying he liked you."

"He did?" Anna said completely forgetting to deny she'd said she liked George.

"Yeah he kept saying I needed to wake up to give him advice like I always do. I'll give you advice though seeing as you're here and we're having this conversation. Life's too short Anna he likes you and you like him and from what I can make out neither one of you have left the hospital in the three weeks I've been lying here, seriously make a move on him and I promise he won't say no." Olivia said and Anna smiled.

"Hey he's your best friend." Anna smiled. "I guess if anyone knows him it's you right?"

"Yeah exactly." Olivia replied. "I know more about him than he would ever admit to anyone."

"He made that clear." Anna sighed. "He also said no one else would ever know him like that."

"No, maybe not, but we all have that one friend we confide everything too. George is mine and I'm George's but if he lets you in which I know he will you'll know things about him even I don't know." Olivia reassured her. "Ask him for a drink Anna."

"I will. Thanks Liv." Anna smiled.

"No problem." Olivia replied sinking back into the pillows, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it." Anna said softly and as soon as the words left Anna's mouth Olivia's breathing evened out.

ILB

When Olivia's eyes opened again she found herself in a regular hospital room.

"I'll get Don and the kids." She heard Munch say.

"Olivia? Ollie?"

"Mom?" She questioned blinking softly as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Right here Ollie." Liz replied giving Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze.

Olivia turned her head to look at Liz Donnelly who seemed to have aged a lot in three weeks.

"It's good to see you." Olivia smiled her thumb stroking her mother's hand.

"It's good to see you move." Liz replied with a chuckle just as Munch and Don came in.

"Olivia." Don smiled hurrying over to her and kissing her head.

"Hi Dad." She replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Munch teased.

"Hey John." She smiled wider. "It's good to see you all."

"Yeah well it's good to hear you Liv, you gave us all a scare." John said what everyone else was avoiding.

"That bad huh?" She asked. "Where are my girls?"

"Eden's in school and Brooklyn's in day care, we'll pick them up later and bring them straight here they're going to be so excited." Don told her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I miss them so much." She said her eyes filling with tears, she had been feeling like she'd been away for three weeks now.

"I bet you do, they miss their Momma." Liz told her.

"Where's Elliot and Fin?" Olivia asked trying to stop herself from crying.

"At the precinct waiting for a couple from the two two to cover for them so they can come here." Don told her and she nodded in reply.

"I feel so tired." Olivia groaned as she supressed a yawn.

"Anna said you would, your body's been resting for so long, get some sleep Ollie, we'll be here when you wake up." Liz said and Olivia nodded and allowed her eyes to droop shut.

* * *

><p>The next time Olivia woke up there was only one person in the room and as soon as he saw her eyes open he crashed his lips to hers.<p>

She moaned softly and opened her mouth for him to evade, she needed this, she needed him badly.

"God I missed you." Elliot said pressing his forehead to hers.

"Missed you too." She replied with tears in her eyes. "El I've been thinking…"

"What is it sweetie?" He asked seeing her getting nervous made him terrified.

"I wanna do it." She said.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Marry you. I don't want to tell people yet but I want to be your wife El." She explained.

"Ok as soon as you're better." Elliot smiled and pressed his lips to hers again.

"No El, as soon as possible, this place has to have a priest." Olivia explained.

"If this is what you want Liv."

And it was. Three days later while she was still bound to her bed with two nurses from a different ward Olivia and Elliot secretly got married.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Elliot who had been sitting on Olivia's bed for the ceremony kissed her softly.

"Well you're all mine now Mrs Stabler." Elliot said.

"Just how it should be." She replied with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

It was two weeks since Elliot and Olivia had been married in the hospital. Five weeks since she'd been admitted and she was finally being discharged.

She walked out of the bathroom tugging at her jeans awkwardly.

"What is it Ollie?" Liz asked from the bed where she was packing up Olivia's things.

"I knew I'd lost some weight but I didn't realise how much until I finally pulled on my own clothes." She explained showing the space in the waist band of her pants.

"You'll soon put it all back on again." Liz reassured.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded just as Elliot walked into the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked the two women.

"Yeah everything's packed up." Liz smiled.

"I just wanna go say goodbye to Anna, I'll meet you out front." Olivia said and the two nodded and left Olivia to go and say goodbye.

She found the doctor at the ward's front desk filling in forms.

"Olivia I thought you'd have escaped first chance you got!" Anna smiled seeing the Detective arrive at her side.

"My Mom and El just took the stuff down to the car. I actually came to ask you if you and George would join Elliot and I for dinner Friday night." Olivia explained.

"Yeah I finish at four on Friday's so definitely." Anna smiled, her relationship with George was going perfectly thanks to Olivia and the Doctor and the Detective had become great friends and now that Olivia was no longer her patient she could really have a relationship with not only George but Olivia too.

"Great we'll see you at see you at my house seven on Friday, George knows where I live." She smiled giving the Doctor a friendly hug which was returned immediately. "Thank you for everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for Liv, I think if it wasn't for George I would have given up hope of you waking up from that coma, he had such faith in you." Anna replied.

"See you Friday." Olivia said as she pulled away, she didn't want to argue with the Doctor that had saved her life.

* * *

><p>Once settled in at home Liz made her excuses to leave Olivia and Elliot alone, they had a couple of hours before they needed to go and pick up Brooklyn.<p>

Olivia snuggled into Elliot and began kissing his neck slowly.

"God Liv what are you doing." He groaned, he hadn't been laid in five weeks since Olivia had been in hospital and was instantly turned on.

"Consummating the marriage." She replied climbing onto his lap and straddling him.

"Mrs Stabler… fuck Liv what did we do?" He asked with a chuckle as she sucked his earlobe.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling away so she could look into his eyes.

"We got married." He told her.

"I was there." She replied with a smirk.

"We don't even live together, no one but my kids know we're even in a relationship together…"

"George and Anna know." Olivia told her.

"Yeah they only know we're married because she walked in just as the priest was leaving." Elliot chuckled as he rolled his hips upwards so his erection would rub against her.

"Fuck El." She moaned. "I know, we'll figure it out though?"

"Of course we will, we're man and wife now." He told her. "But we're in so much shit when people find out not only have we been dating for a year and a half we got engaged and then got married without anyone knowing, I promised your Mom we wouldn't elope…"

"We didn't." Olivia shrugged. "We got married right here in New York. You're the one who got the marriage license."

"Shit baby our marriage is a matter of public record. We need to figure out how to tell people and fast." Elliot said.

"We will. After we consummate the marriage." She said pulling him up to her lips by his shirt.

"You don't need to tell me twice." He smiled pushing her down onto the couch.

* * *

><p>They lay naked on the couch in each other's arms. He peppered her forehead with kisses as she breathed softly, her body had just received the biggest work out in five weeks and it had killed her.<p>

"What are we going to do El?" She asked.

"I'm going to transfer out of SVU." He told her.

"What?" She asked coming to sit upright so she could look at him.

"I have to Liv, we will lose our jobs if anyone finds out about this. So I'll transfer out of SVU and we'll start dating. No one has to know we're already married until we're ready to tell them and first I have to get out of SVU."

"My Dad will freak." Olivia sighed.

"Maybe …" Elliot shrugged.

* * *

><p>Freak isn't what Don did when he received Elliot's transfer papers. They were handed in after Olivia had been back at work for just over a week and he was furious.<p>

"You're the only person I trust to watch her back out there!" Don yelled.

Elliot sighed, he knew if this carried on he was going to scream, he was relieved when there was a knock on the office door and in walked Olivia.

"Daddy stop yelling." She said firmly.

Hearing her call him Daddy brought a smile to his face and the yelling stopped immediately.

"He has to transfer out." Olivia told her father and he glared at them. "He goes or I go, he thought he should go."

"What?" Don asked in confusion.

"Fraternization is frowned upon Dad and …" She slipped her hand into Elliot's.

She'd been thinking about this every day since they'd been pronounced man and wife and hearing her father yelling at her husband the way he was she knew it was time she just told the truth, if she lost her job so be it.

"Dad meet Charlie." She said giving Elliot's hand a squeeze.

"Charlie?" Don asked just before realisation dawned. "The man you've been dating for a year and a half." Don replied shaking his head and running his hand down his face.

"The man I married three weeks ago." She said and Elliot turned to look at her in surprise.

"Married?" Don asked in a gasp. "Three weeks ago? You… you were in the hospital…"

"Yeah. I was already engaged to him Dad, the rock I wear on my right hand which now has a pretty plain gold band above it. Well…" She took them off. "They belong on my left."

Elliot did the same with the gold ring he'd been wearing on his right hand and Don shook his head and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"You're… you're married?" He asked again.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I had hoped to tell you before but … I guess nearly dying made me realise there was one thing I had always wanted that I hadn't had and it was Elliot as my husband." She explained leaning her head on Elliot's arm. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you I really am and if we lose our jobs then so be it but now… now I want the big white wedding with all our friends and family there to witness it." She explained lifting her brown eyes to meet Elliot's. "I want to shout it from the rooftops that I'm Mrs Stabler."

"I need to think and you… you need to go and tell your co-workers and your Mother and then your kids…"

"They already know. Well Eden does Brooklyn's too little to understand and Elliot's kids know too." Olivia told him. "And George and Anna already know."

"How?" Don asked.

"Anna walked into the room when the priest was leaving and so I told George so that Anna didn't have to keep it to herself." Olivia explained.

"Ok…. Go and tell your Mom before I get home and… well I guess I'll say congratulations even if I am furious with both of you."

"I'm sorry." Olivia said weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you at least… I'm not sorry I married Elliot."

* * *

><p>It was six months later when Olivia and Elliot had their big white wedding. The shock of them having been in a long term relationship and then already married had worn off for everyone by then and even though all their friends had been angry that they hadn't known they were also pleased for the couple.<p>

Don Cragen got his wish of walking his daughter down the aisle in a white dress which softened the blow. Olivia finally got to literally shout from the rooftops which she did at the one six on Elliot's last day at SVU. Elliot transferred to homicide after getting a promotion to Sergeant first.

Everyone was happy in the end, even though they'd lied, cheated and hidden the biggest secret ever they got their wish, they got married and got their happily ever after.

**The end... sorry for the awful and abrupt ending but I really forgot where this story was supposed to be going and felt it was dragging so I hurried to finish it, sorry if it disappoints you, I know my faithful followers will know this is rushed and thoughtless but ah well at least you know how it ends right?**


End file.
